Hybrid Plus Vampire
by BloodReaperZ
Summary: Aono Tsukune the Hybrid, Half Demon and Half human. Will he learn the ways of monsters that live within Mortalis? Will he survive Youkai Academy? TsukuneXMaka M for Adult Content and Language
1. A Hybrid's First Day

**Author's Notes: **This is a story about Tsukune starting at Youkai Academy as something other then human, but not an ordinary monster also. He will be a Hybrid taken from the game called Primal. Half human, half demon with abilities to shape shift into various demonic forms.

Please note that his is my first EVER fan fic I am writing and will be rating M. If you have a problem with that, go read another fic to your liking. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Primal. But I wish I did…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aono Tsukune was currently the only passenger on a school bus heading out for his first day at his new school, Youkai Academy in fact. He looked like he was an average fifth-teen year old boy, everything about him was average to say the least. He wasn't too tall or skinny just average, his face had no unique attributes, he had dark chocolate brown eyes and hair to match. Wearing the academy uniform, a white button up shirt, green jacket, a red tie, brown pants and brown shoes. A suitcase and a backpack near him by the floor next to his seat.

One thing though that was out in place with his uniform was black choker around his neck. With a short grey metal chain and latched onto the other end of the chain was a black metal talisman of strange design. It looked sort of like a twenty-pointed star made up with four straight spikes and crescent moons all over lapping each other around to make the points. There was a gap in the middle of the talisman, and empty hole within the ring. He was currently holding it gently in his right hand while in thought, thinking about what happened earlier today.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Earlier today…

Tsukune was sat in his bedroom putting his a pair of metal plated vambraces on his arms, they covered the lower forearm up to the back hand just ending at his knuckles. Leather straps tightly secured both vambraces to his arms. Both were dark grey in colour and on the ends near the elbows were large embedded pearl like gems. As he was checking the straps his spoke out to a person nearby. His father.

"Father, why should I wear these now before going? Couldn't I wear them after I settle in first?" He asked and stopped fiddling with the straps, he turned his head towards his father standing in the doorway. Aono Kado.

He has the same dark chocolate coloured hair as Tsukune but his eyes were a dark green, he was wearing a vest, blue jean pants and black shoes. He had a smile on his face when he heard his son and simply shook his head at him.

"Now Tsukune, trust me when I say this but its better to wear them now then later. Always to be ready in a fight son, don't make the same mistake I did." Tsukune's father said and smiled when he saw his son frown at him, then another voice was heard as another person came to the doorway. Standing by Tsukune's father, was his mother in a simple white and red dress. Aono Kasumi.

"Now dear don't scare the poor boy, it's his first day." Tsukune's mother spoke in his defence, she had light brown hair and like Tsukune the same dark chocolate brown coloured eyes. She smiled at her son and seeing him smile, she knew her task was done.

"Now I'll go and prepare breakfast, can't have my family go out on an empty stomach." Kasumi said in a happy tone before leaving to walk down the flight of nearby stairs. Kado watched her go down with a smile before turning back to his son.

"Your mother… Always the light in the darkness… But don't worry about anything my son; I know you'll do well. First days are always nerve racking." He said to Tsukune who looked a little unsure.

"Father… Can I ask you something?" Tsukune asked his to his father looking at him still unsure with himself. Kado stared at his son and nodded before saying.

"You can ask me anything son, I'm here to help you when you need some advice." He said to his son who looked down at the talisman hanging of the chain and choker, Kado instantly knew what his son was wondering about.

"Son, what you wear there is an Oblivion Talisman, from the Realm of Oblivion. I have one as you know." He said and pulled out a talisman of the same design on a chain necklace from under his vest and showed it to his son.

"I got this from my time in the Nexus son, where I've gotten yours. But unlike mine, yours is a lot harder to get off. That's because these aren't easily replaced and I don't want you loosing it." Kado said before placing his away.

Tsukune looked at the Oblivion Talisman again before turning to his father. "But… What does it do? I already have the symbol of Oblivion tattooed on my back just like you father, why do I need this?" He ask honestly sounding confused. On his back there was a black tattoo on it that was the same shape of the talisman only much larger, covering large portion of his upper back. Kado looked at Tsukune sternly and answered his son's question.

"Yes you have the symbol on your back, but that is a protection symbol saying that you are being from Oblivion and thus will provide you with protection from evil. But that talisman is special. Our kind Tsukune needs demonic essence to transform into any form if we have the aspect of any of the races within Oblivion.

But drawing demonic essence is not a natural ability we have, we need a way to do so. That talisman will draw demonic essence from the world and you can then draw from it to yourself to fill up your energy reserves. Which can be controlled through your vambrace of course. You can't do that here though since this part of Mortalis has no demonic essence, but it will where you're going so you can use that talisman to draw in the energies passively.

There are some sources that are very potent that you can draw a huge amount or even an unlimited amount from. But if you find a source like so fill up your reserves and transform as soon as possible to control the flow, linger to long and you'll damage your body.

You have two aspects from when your travelled with me to the Nexus and the two worlds of Oblivion I allowed you to travel with me since they were originally the side of Order, you will travel with me to the other two worlds but for now those two aspects will be enough. Now… Have I cleared up everything about the talisman?" Kado asked his son and to which Tsukune's reply was a swift nod of his head. Kado smiled and turned away saying.

"Good, remember where your going is dangerous sometimes as I said so only transform when you need too, it against the rules to stay transformed all the time as I remember from my time. Now come on, your mother will be mad if we don't eat her breakfast." Kado said to his son and left to head down the stairs.

Tsukune looked at the talisman one more time before reaching for his school jacket, the sleeves were big enough to cover his vambraces without showing any signs he had such armour on his person. He adjusted his jacket collar and went to get breakfast.

After a good breakfast he was at the front door with his backpack and suitcase with him, his mother and father facing him, as they were about to say their goodbyes before Tsukune had to leave. Tsukune hugged his mother and Kasumi hugged her son back as she spoke her goodbye.

"Stay safe son and please stay in contact, tell us what happens during your stay." She asked of her son as she hugged him with all the love she could muster.

Tsukune nodded in his hug and replied. "I will mother, I promise." He said as he let go of his mother and stepped back from her embrace.

Tsukune looked to his father who had a warm smile on his face. "Remember what I taught you son and you will be fine, don't forget what I told you earlier." Kado said and held his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He let go and placed an arm lovingly around Kasumi's shoulder.

He smiled at Tsukune once more and saw the bus across the road ready to pick up Tsukune. "Your bus is here son, best hurry on or you'll miss it. Goodbye son, make us proud." He said still smiling down at his son and Kasumi smiled with him.

Tsukune only smiled back and nodded, he grabbed his backpack and suitcase. "Goodbye mother, father. I'll contact you as soon as I can." He simply said and turned to fun off towards the bus, he caught it and waited for the door to open.

When the doors did open he looked up into the bus driver's seat to see a man who was mystery personified, he had a fairly old face and a strong looking build, a big cigars in his mouth and his eyes, well if he had any Tsukune couldn't tell all he could see was shadowed orbs which reflected a tiny bit of light which he assumes was his eyes, but he felt he could trust this man for some reason.

Tsukune took his seat near the front and noticed something about the bus; there was no one in it besides himself and the bus driver. "Where are all the other students?" He asked looking around the almost empty bus.

"Ah, not many students live in the human world boy, least of all Hybrids which are a rare breed also." At that Tsukune spun around and stared at the bus driver in shock, did his father tell the academy?

Telling others about what they were besides those in Oblivion were against his rule or so he thought, then again maybe that only applies to mortals. The bus driver looked at Tsukune with a smirk.

Tsukune had to know how this… Man? Knew what he was. "How could he tell what I was?" "_I had best watch out for this… guy… thing… whatever._" He pondered to himself, as he was not quite feeling comfortable anymore.

"Ah now, that was obvious. That talisman with the symbol of Oblivion you wear, such things aren't a fashion accessory now are they?" The bus driver asked glancing at the said talisman connected by the choker around Tsukune's neck. "Oh, and it also helps that I know of your parents too boy. Especially your father."

Tsukune was at a complete loss for words after that statement. "_He knows my father, about Oblivion and its symbol… I thought no one besides the races that lives there and my family did… Who is this guy!_" Tsukune thought to himself as he just stared at the bus driver in utter disbelief.

"Ah, by the looks of it… I'd say… It draws energy it itself allowing you to transform, good thing there's lot of it where we're going. Plus it looks like it can't be taken off, not easily anyway. But don't worry, you'll fit right in." The Bus driver finished with a smirk, the bus driver then closed the doors and the bus drove off.

Tsukune glanced at the bus diver one more time before looking at his talisman as they went through a tunnel, not even paying attention to his surrounding anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_I'll fit right in…? Really?_" Tsukune pondered to himself and stared at his talisman in deep thought. Through out his life he had to hide who he was to other mortals, never having any real friends before. But the way the driver acted was so strange to him; never had he spoken to anyone so openly about what he is other then his parents and cousin Kyouko. Would that change now? Would the other students accept him for what he is?

As he was in such deep thought he didn't notice the bus had stopped until the diver had called out to him. "Well here it is boy, Youkai Academy. This is your last chance, turn back now if you value your life." The bus driver informed Tsukune who blinked and thought he was joking.

His father warmed him of danger but he didn't seem to that dangerous from when he told him. Tsukune grabbed his backpack and suitcase and stepped off the bus.

"Well good luck kid, your brave that's for sure. That may get you places but be careful. Youkai Academy can be a veeery scary place!" The bus driver warned Tsukune before closing the door behind him and drove away.

Tsukune whilst holding his suitcase examined his environment around him he noted that there were dead trees, thousands of graves and a weird red sky. It didn't seem normal to the boy but at the same time he didn't particularly care, he was used to strange new worlds in his experience.

"This place is… Unique..." Tsukune told himself as he looked over to another series of tombstones and this time with unburied human skulls near them.

"_Who in their right mind builds an academy by a whole bunch of cemeteries?_"He thought to himself. "_And why are there skulls just lying there? It's like something out of some cheesy horror movie!_"

He shook his head and sighed, he didn't expect to see that. Though it didn't creep him out that much. At that time he started his walk along a long winding path. Tsukune had been walking for around two minutes, the path was now down hill and much harder to navigate along.

Tsukune's attention was fully focused on the path so when a large rustling sound came from a nearby bush he didn't even react.

"Get out of the way!" A girl's voice shouted suddenly.

"Huh?" Tsukune managed to say as he just seconds later turned to see a girl came flying out trying to control her movement but was destined to crash into the floor.

Tsukune noticing this at the last second and dived down catching the girl. He crashed to the ground cushioning her fall while cutting his face in the process, even so he sighed in relief when he saw that the girl was safe.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked the girl he had just caught. The girl sat dazed in his arms for a few seconds until the boy flinched and jumped back, letting her go.

"Ah! S-sorry for that!" Tsukune stuttered, on further examination he realised this girl was a real beauty, long pink hair, dazzling green eyes and noticed she was in the same outfit similar to his, but had a skirt on instead of pants. She also had a choker on with a chain just like his, but the chain was silver and connected was a sliver Rosary with a red gem in its middle. He also noticed she had nice sized breasts with that that's when he realised he was blushing he looked down to the floor trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Thanks for catching me." The girl replied shyly she looked extremely nervous, her eyes noticed the blood on Tsukune's cheek just at the sight of it she licked her lips hungrily. The smell was intoxicating to her.

She shook her head quickly and then started to examine the boy instantly realising he was wearing the same school uniform as her. This gave her something to speak about. "So you're attending classes at Youkai Academy?" She asked the still blushing Tsukune.

"Y-yes, just joined today I'm actually a freshman." He replied looking back up to her face with a smile, just hearing this made the girl smiled brightly also.

"So what year are you in?" He asked nervously as he continued to smile at the girl's face that smiled back.

"Actually I'm a freshman just like you, I'm also joining today. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Akashiya Moka. I'm a Vampire." Tsukune's eyes widen slightly as he was taken back from that.

Moka mistakenly thought it was a look of fear. "You don't like Vampires?" She asked sounding slightly upset.

Realising his mistake he looked nervous and tried to correct it. "Umm well, I have nothing against them, they are umm… Unique. Like me." His words made Moka's eyes glisten slightly.

"Oh and how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself also. I'm Aono Tsukune, nice to meet you Moka-san." Moka was filled with joy as she had finally found someone who didn't mind her race.

"Umm Tsukune-kun… Would you like to be my friend?" Moka asked in a worried tone thinking of the possible rejection that she might receive.

Tsukune was again taken back, not even starting school and he was already asked to be someone's friend! By a beautiful girl no less. This was too good to be true. He gave her a warm smile and a nod while answering her. "Yes, I would be honoured to be your friend Moka-san.

It came as a real surprise to her when he replied, but she instantly found herself hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Tsukune-kun!" She shouted and the boy was now dumb struck by this point. Such affection from this simple hug.

"_She must really wanted a friend also…_" He thought to himself as he looked down to the girl hugging him.

"_She is so cute…_" He thought to himself in an almost daydream like state. Which was shortly cut off as he felt two pricks to his neck.

Without noticing Moka had started to bite his neck softly. Sucking gently on it and drawing blood, instantly Tsukune pulled himself back as a reaction to that and stared at Moka in shock.

Moka then realised what she had done and looked worried. "I'm so sorry! You just smelt so nice Tsukune-kun!" She apologised looking down.

Tsukune just stared at her in disbelief, he felt his neck to feel no pain where he touched where Moka had bitten him and looked at his hand to see no blood on it. He looked at Moka still looking down and frowned.

"It's all right Moka-san, you just startled me that's all. It didn't hurt. Honest." He said giving a warm smile to which Moka looked up to see.

"Really?" Moka asked Tsukune nervously and felt relief when he nodded at her.

"Really, in fact since Vampires… Need blood to survive and we're friends, I'll let you drink my blood when ever you need to." Those words lead Tsukune to be embraced in another of Moka's hugs, but she was much stronger then last time, which caused him to wince in pain a little.

"Thank you thank you thank you Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted ecstatically in Tsukune's ear, oblivious to his slight pain. She then noticed they should get going, as they need to make sure they get to the entrance ceremony on time. She let go of Tsukune and went to pick up her bike.

"We got to get going Tsukune-kun, we can't be late for the entrance ceremony." She said giving him a cute and warm smile.

Tsukune in the mean time was rubbing his back and wondering. "_Is this friendship going to be worth it?_" He thought to himself and looked at Moka to see her smile, that warm, kind, friendly smile. He felt like he could trust her completely.

"_Definitely._" He thought to himself smiling back to her, he got up to pick up his backpack and suitcase and walked along the path with his new friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune went his dorm, splitting off from Moka who had a different dorm since male and female students couldn't live together. He had packed some of his belongings into his new dorm room, he had sat through the long introduction ceremony that kept mentioning Co-existing with humans and he was finally in his homeroom.

He sat near the back of the room one seat up from the final desk which was right next to the window, the only person who was absent was coincidently the person who sat behind him.

The homeroom teacher Mrs Nekonome started speaking to the class about how the school works, this snapped Tsukune's mind into thinking mode. He noticed that the woman had a pair of cat ears on her head and… a tail?

"As you all know this academy teaches monsters how to live with humans, co-existence is important so you must stay in your human forms at all time, also revealing your species is against the academy rules. This rule was made for many reasons one of this is too keep all of you safe, finally as all of you are monsters you should know that we need to live with the humans so needless violence doesn't occur, that's why we made this monster only academy, I hope you all enjoy your time at Youkai Academy." She exclaimed.

Tsukune had gotten a little nervous especially every time Mrs Nekonome said he word 'monster', this was also the case when a random guy turned to him and exposed his large tongue. Which made Tsukune realise that what this teacher was saying could actually be true. Mortals he dealt with most of his life and has seen what others could deem monsters… But never had he had to live with them before, that part made him nervous. His thoughts were cut off as he heard a knock by the classroom door; he turned towards it as Mrs Nekonome addressed the person knocking at the door to come in.

The person at the door was none over than Moka the Vampire girl that he'd met earlier, she stood before the class addressing Mrs Nekonome. "Sorry I'm late, my name is Akashiya Moka."

Mrs Nekonome only smiled at the Vampire girl and nodded. "That's all right please take your seat in the back.

Moka nodded and was about to take her seat. She sniffed the air as her nose picked a familiar scent. She looked over to the source, instantly spotted Tsukune in the seat near her own. She ran across the classroom and jumped into Tsukune's lap with opened arms screaming. "Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune was dumb struck once again and noticed he emotions shown from the other male students, they were that of jealousy and hatred as they all glared right at him. Seeming to all be plotting multiple ways to hurt him.

Because of his looks most of them had already thought of him as the 'weakest' person in the academy, even before seeing his strength.

"M-Moka-san! What a brilliant surprise!" Tsukune exclaimed as the girl tried to take another bite out of his neck, before she could proceed though, the Mrs Nekonome ordered her to her sit behind Tsukune.

"_Why do I think that I will be eaten this year?_"Tsukune thought as he placed his head on table. "_So much for fitting in…_"

When class was dismissed Moka took the initiative and grabbed Tsukune's hand, pulling him out of his seat she then barged through the crowd of male admirers. The man with the extraordinarily large tongue glared and clenched his fist with rage.

Out in the hall Moka had hold of Tsukune's hand leading him through a crowd with a smile on her face. She turned to her new friend.

"Tsukune-kun. How about we explore the academy now since we have the time?" She asked with a smile on the end.

Tsukune looked at Moka nervously a moment, he didn't expect his new found friendship to go so smoothly. Even holding Moka's hand, that something friends normally don't do though.

"Erm… Sure. Sure, what ever you want Moka-san I'm just happy to just spend my time with you." He said to his new friend who just smiled brightly.

They were about to head off when Tsukune suddenly felt like he was caught on something, or more likely something caught him as something latched onto his other arm. He let go of Moka's hand. When Tsukune had let go Moka, she then noticed also that something was wrong. They both turned too see a tall white haired male student with piercings. Tsukune recognised him as the guy with the weird long tongue, he smirked at Tsukune before turning to Moka.

"Pardon, but you are Akashiya Moka right? I'm Komiya Saizou. Tell me." He said as he let go of Tsukune's arm and grabbed his collar instead, then lifted up the dark haired boy off the ground as he said. "Why is a beauty like you doing with such trash like him?" He said with a grin on the end looking at Moka.

Tsukune couldn't believe how strong he was, he looked normal but he was stronger then he looked that's for sure. Well he was also. As Moka was about to shout at Saizou to demand he put down Tsukune, the dark haired Hybrid twisted in Saizou's grip and kicked him in the side of his head.

Saizou was taken by surprise as he thought the boy was weak, but that kick had a good deal of force behind it. He dropped Tsukune back to the ground and while he was distracted. Moka had used the opportunity to grab Tsukune's hand and run off with him before anymore trouble could happen.

The other students saw this and were shocked, they like Saizou thought that Tsukune was weak but after that display most were now thinking other wise. Saizou just played it off as dumb luck. "Bastard, I'll make him pay for that. Then I'll take the girl." He said and walked through the crowd in a bad mood, said crowd were giving him a lot of space right now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Moka and Tsukune, after that little event had taken the time to explore the academy. Other then the creepy vibe that Moka seemed to love, it was a normal academy with dorms, fields and class rooms. Moka was feeling a little thirsty and wondered if Tsukune was also. So she had pulled Tsukune to a drinks dispenser, turning to the boy she asked him what drink he would like.

"Umm cola would be nice thank you." He replied gaining a nod from the girl, she quickly placed the money into the machine receiving one cola and one tomato juice, they then walked over an empty bench sitting side by side. They sat together with their drinks hands until Moka spoke up.

"That was really cool Tsukune-kun." Moka said to Tsukune who was about to take a sip of his cola.

"Huh? What was Moka-san?" Tsukune asked looking rather confused by what Moka had said, who looked back at him just as confused.

"What you did back there, with that creep. He held you up in the air but you countered and took him by surprise. That was really cool." Moka said and smiled at Tsukune, who looked embarrassed right now.

"Moka-san… Thanks but… I really don't think getting into pointless fights would be a good thing…" He said as he scratched the back of his head a little, he never gotten praise from a such a beautiful girl before.

"Oh… Well sometimes fights just happen Tsukune-kun… Still… I thought you were really cool." She said and blushed a little.

Tsukune also blushed and laughed nervously. "Thanks Moka-san." He said and turned away slightly. He sat in silence with Moka before she spoke up to him again.

"So Tsukune-kun, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked sounding rather curious, Tsukune was about to answer as he turned to her but she interrupted. "Wait! I forgot we can't tell each other what we are. So forget what I asked." She said quickly not wanting to break any rules out in public.

Tsukune blinked at that, Moka had told him what she was so it only seemed fair if she knows what he is. But then again that was before they were told the rules. He looked around to see other students.

"_Yeah now is not the best time to tell her, I'll tell her in private._" Thought to him and so decided to change the topic. "Well Moka... Its actually a little complicated but even though I wanted to show you. I couldn't."

He said and looked down at his talisman hanging form his neck. Since he got here he could feel a small steady flow of energy being drawn into it. But it was nowhere near full, heck not even at a level he could transform so trying right now it would useless.

Moka gazed down to where he was looking and saw the talisman; a thought came to her at first glance. "Oh! Is that a seal like mine?" She said as she placed down her tomato juice and reached up to show off her Rosary to Tsukune.

Tsukune's head was pulled up to face her when he heard Moka said that. He blinked and looked down to see the Rosary connected to her neck, the gem in the middle had an slight red glow to it. "Seal?" Tsukune simply said.

Moka nodded. "Yes, a seal. This Rosary is a special seal for Vampires that seals away all their power and even seal away their true form. My true form was hated and caused conflict so I use this Rosary to seal away my true self. But take it off I transform from a normal human to a really scaaary Vampire." She said quietly to Tsukune.

Tsukune blinked and then felt Moka embrace him once again; he was getting hugged a lot from this beautiful girl. Moka then whispered in his ear. "But even though this seals my Vampire self, I still need to drink some blood." She said simply before biting into Tsukune neck to drink his blood.

Tsukune felt the two pricks in his neck, he wasn't in pain once again and even though his blood was being drained. It felt nice to be hugged. Moka had pulled back and licked the wound this time which made flinch in surprise. Her saliva sealing up the two small puncture wounds.

"But that's ok right Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked as she looked up to the boy's face as he looked back down at her. "Cause we're on blood sucking terms." Moka said happily.

At that Tsukune looked confused and replied. "Huh? What do you mean by blood sucking terms Moka-san?"

Moka only smiled and said dreamily. "You were my first Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune was suddenly very nervous the words 'my first' came into the conversation, normally those words were involved in romantic subjects, like first kiss or even… Tsukune's face was suddenly very red. He replied very weakly in a small voice. "What?"

Moka only smiled at him and said. "You were the first person I drank blood from Tsukune and it was amazing. Before your blood I drank from transfusion packs. But your blood taste amazing, so much better. Its so warm, full of flavour. I could never go back to transfusion packs after tasting your blood and you said I can drink any time I wanted. So we're on blood sucking terms, I won't take more then I need Tsukune-kun I promise, I wouldn't want to hurt you and I only need to drink a cup's worth."

Tsukune blinked and only nodded, giving his precious life force didn't sound to good but from hearing that from Moka, he felt like he could trust her. He smiled at her.

Moka smiled back and pulled back from Tsukune and sat back in her seat. "So Tsukune-kun, tell me. Where are you from? Have you been to other worlds?"

Tsukune looked at Moka strangely for a moment there. "_Other worlds? I guess all monsters don't live in the same world then._" He thought to himself before he answered Moka. "Oh I've been to a couple of different worlds before Moka-san. But I live in the human world."

Upon hearing that Moka looked very surprised at Tsukune, he noticed her shock was let very nervous now. "What's wrong Moka-san? Don't you like humans?" He asked nervously.

Moka looked nervous at Tsukune and then looked down to the ground, she answered in a small voice. "No… I hate them…"

Tsukune was surprised to hear that, he didn't say anything and only listened to Moka. "I hate them." Those three words tore through Tsukune as Moka repeated them.

"I hate them so much. That's why I'm at a monster school now; previously I attended a human school. All my fellow students bullied me and mocked the existence of monsters, I cried every day but they would just laugh at me. All I ever wanted was a friend, that's why I'm so glad that I met you Tsukune, you're my first ever friend." Moka said still looking nervous, she faced him and asked. "Why do you live with them when they don't believe in monsters?"

Tsukune looked away from Moka, he was afraid of this. He looked at Moka and stood up. "Moka… Lets talk in a more private spot, I'll tell you then." He simply said and turned towards the nearby woods. Moka had stood up and followed after him.

Unknown to the two there was a certain tall white haired student watching them go into the woods and followed after them from a distance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune and Moka were now in the woods, the trees all disfigured or dead, not much life seem to be around. It fitted the creepiness of the academy rather well.

"Moka-san you said that you hated humans, you also said I was your first friend, how would you feel if this friend told you that he was half human and was closely tied to humans…" Tsukune asked as he face Moka with a slight frown on his face and what he saw sadden him.

The world stood still as Moka just stared in disbelief at Tsukune, she took a step back from him. Unable to think of a clear answer. "_He half human but he close to humans? Is that why he lives with humans?_" She thought to herself as she tried to come up with the right words.

But before she could answer Tsukune noticed the new look of sadness on her face. He frowned more and looked down. "So that's what you think… Well don't worry Moka-san, you won't need me anyway. I'll go back to the human world and go to a human school so don't ever have to see me again…"

Tsukune said to Moka who he thought he could trust as a friend. He then told her as he began to turn away. "I thought we could really be friends, but I guess even here there no real place for me… Goodbye Moka-san." That was the last thing he said before he ran away, Moka just looked at the running figure before bursting into her own run to pursue the boy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune was on his way to his dorm when the large bully from before appeared right in front of him, he saw the boy run from the woods and decided to cut him off. Saizou stared down on Tsukune with a gaze of such hatred, a few people had noticed them and had gathered around to witness this.

Tsukune just stood still as the large figure slowly approached him. "You. Aono Tsukune, your dead." Saizou said and just seconds later Tsukune felt a fist hit him powerfully in the stomach, Tsukune double over and dropped to his knees gasping for air.

"After that lucky shot, rumours spread saying you're a shitty little Vampire or something. Ha! If anything your just a human, well I have a little surprise for you, you little bastard."

Tsukune looked up at Saizou as he began to enlarge. Saizou's muscles grew much bigger and spikes began to grow on parts of his body, the sight of this forced Tsukune to stare. "_What the is he!_"

In less than a second later he saw a huge fist coming at him and just barely dodged out of the way of the bone crunching punch. Only to have a kick from Saizou enlarged foot, it collided with Tsukune's face causing blood to erupt from his nose and mouth.

"What a weakling! I can't believe that you're supposedly a Vampire!" Saizou shouted as he picked Tsukune up by his throat and slammed him hard into a nearby tree causing the branch to collapse.

Saizou then threw Tsukune to the ground nearby and he landed with a thud, he lay battered on the floor but he stand right back up. He grunt in pain as he took off his jacket and threw it to the ground. Revealing the vambraces over his sleeves. "_I hope I have enough energy for this…_"

He thought to himself as he closed his eyes to for a second and the Oblivion talisman glowed a faint green aura before it went away. Tsukune mentally cursed. "_Dammit! Not enough energy! If only I could transform!_"

"Hey weakling, what with the arm guards? What you have to resort to human armour? I knew you were a weakling." Saizou commented causing the crowd to laugh. "End of the line scum!" Saizou spoke as he sent his fist rocketing towards Tsukune stood as the fist was coming, unable to transform he was doomed. _"Is this the end?" _

"Tsukune-kun!" Shouted a familiar voice, it sound as if it was getting closer and before he knew what was happening he was pulled out of the way of Saizou's attack. The moment he was out of danger turn to he realise who his saviour was. It was none other than Moka which made him smile happily.

"Tsukune-kun, I don't care about your race I just want a friend." Moka said as she pulled Tsukune into hug once again. That and those words made a few tears appear in his eyes. But the happy reunion was cut short by a nearby Ogre.

"Hey! Get away from my woman!" Saizou shouted enraged and raved towards Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune desperately tried to push Moka out of the way.

"Moka-san quickly! Move! Before you get hurt!" Tsukune shouted as he tried to pull back from Moka's embrace but she kept a hold of him.

"No! I won't leave you Tsukune-kun!" Moka argued with Tsukune as she felt him trying to pull back. Tsukune in his struggled wrapped his hand around her Rosary.

"Moka-san! Let go!" He shouted as he pulled back once again and hears a clank sound. He looked down to see his hand had Moka's Rosary in his hand. "Err… Oops."

Moka looked down in disbelief. "The Rosary! Tsukune-kun you-" That was the last thing she said before the change took effect. Moka was surrounded by a red glow as the strong demonic essence fill the air around them. Saizou stopped in tracks as he felt and saw the change took place.

Moka had let go of Tsukune who simply stood back and stared at her. Tsukune could only watch as thousands of bats descended from nowhere and surrounded Moka. The nearby Ogre was horrified so much that he couldn't move a muscle, he was shaking where he stood. Then the bats dispersed leaving the girl.

Revealing a silver haired woman that appeared to be a her late teens now. She was beautiful and now was bigger than before as her height increased along with her bust size and leg length. From her mouth two long fangs hung from her upper lip over lower lip. When she opened her eyes they had change from emerald green to blood red with black slits.

The older looking more powerful Moka stared at Tsukune who just stared back. "**Ah… So you're the one who awoke me, I thank you.**" Said the new Moka with a voice that was graceful and elegant yet full of power and pride.

Tsukune was nervous and gulped, he felt the really strong demonic essence from this new Moka who smirked at him. His Oblivion talisman picked up from this demonic essence source as Moka seemed to be overflowing with it. It glowed yellow and Tsukune felt newfound power suddenly and very quickly filling him.

Moka turned away from Tsukune and looked at the Ogre with a dangerous glare. "**Now then, you.**"She said pointing at the Ogre. "**I do believe you had the nerve to call me your woman.**_"_ She said rounding in on him.

"I don't care if you're an S-class Vampire! I will still beat you and claim you as mine!" He roared in a voice that feigned power and confidence, but honestly he really wanted to run away. He was now facing a pure-blood noble Vampire, not many monsters could stand up to them. Then his worries only increased when he could feel another strong force building up. Saizou peered over to see it was… That boy!

Moka noticed this also and turned to Tsukune and saw the talisman he wore glow a bright yellow colour, he was clutching his side and groaned in pain. Moka was starting to get a little worried as to what was happening to Tsukune. He doubled over in pain and saw huge symbol shining through the back of his shirt in the same bright yellow glow. It was exactly the same shape as his talisman but much bigger. She noticed that his arms or more precise the gems in his vambraces glowed the same colour also.

Tsukune felt the sudden surge of power rip right his body; he was not ready for so much demonic essence being draw at the same time. He dropped the Rosary onto the ground nearby him. "_Dammit! I have no choice! I must transform!_" He thought to himself as he groaned one more time, his whole being seemed to glow a green aura much like Moka before.

Green tendrils of energy swirled around him as ghostly sound filled his ears and the ears nearby him. His physical appearance drastically changes before Moka, Saizou and the students that had gathered around but were baking away to make more room for them. Physically the change to resemble what those would associate with a satyr or faun, although somewhat crossed with a feline in some aspects especially on the face, as his nose and eyes changed. His body was still humanoid but now taller like Moka's, but the most notable change was that he had a pair of large Ram like antlers that protrude from his skull. He stood up with a feral like panther growl directed towards Saizou, his eyes were glowing green along with the talisman from his neck, symbol on his back and now the vambraces on his arms.

Saizou was very nervous now, as Tsukune's new form gave of just as much energy as Moka's. Plus that growl didn't make Tsukune seem all that friendly right now.

Moka herself was wondering what she was seeing before her, she had never seen a monster that looked like Tsukune or even heard of one that fits his current description. Tsukune looked at Moka and spoke to her.

"**Shall we let this bully push us around Moka-san?**" Tsukune spoke, his voice was no different then as it was in his human form.

Moka smirked at Tsukune and shook her head slowly. She liked this boy. "**No, I don't think we should.**" She said turning back to Saizou who flinched when she glared at him.

Tsukune smiled and the energy around his arm formed a pair of three jagged bladed claws on each arm, the blades of energy were connected to his glowing vambraces. "**Ladies first, I insist.**" Moka smirked at that.

Saizou for his part stood his ground and growled himself. "Don't think you two can beat me so easily! I'll-" He wasn't able to finish as a swift punch connected to his gut, he doubled over in pain and saw that Moka now stood besides him suddenly. Baring her fangs out.

"**You bark to much, like a weak dog. Know your place.**" Moka said and she round house kicked Saizou into the side of his head and sent him flying towards Tsukune high up in the air. Tsukune looked up and crouched down, he leap up into the air easily and kneed Saizou in the back to which the Ogre screamed in pain.

Then the Hybrid swung off one of Saizou's arms and swiftly slasheed with his claws at Saizou's chest. It wasn't a deep wound but certainly enough to cause him to yell in pain and draw out a spurt of blood. Tsukune then grabbed onto Saizou's leg and spun him around a little in the air, before letting to throw him into the nearby woods. Where Saizoe crashed into a huge rock.

Tsukune landed gracefully on the ground not to fair from Moka, who stood there with her arms crossed smirking. She watched Tsukune handle the Ogre they both dispatched and was impressed though her pride wouldn't admit it. She watched as Tsukune walked to a spot where he'd drop Moka's Rosary on the ground and picked it up. He dusted it and cleaned it with the front of his shirt.

Moka walked up to Tsukune and stood face to face with the now transformed boy with a smirk, the nearby crowd were wondering what was going to happen next.

Tsukune was wondering along the same train of thought also, his claws of energy had disappeared now and was just looking at the now stunning looking Moka. Not knowing what to say. To him her beauty was one to rival a goddess.

Moka got tired of waiting and spoke first. "**So you were the one to wake up, as said I am very grateful. Tsukune. But tell me… Are you afraid of me Tsukune?**" She asked the transformed boy who only shook his head.

"**No Moka-san, I am not.**" He said simply and smiled at Moka, even transformed she could see the same smile he always shown her other self. This amused her as it showed in a amused smirk.

"**Oh really? Why do you say that?**" She said rather curious but playful at the same time.

Tsukune looked nervous and looked down at the ground, this amused Moka even more. Even though this boy had change so drastically it was still that boy her other self met much earlier. "**Because… No matter what form you are, Moka-san is still Moka-san.**"

Moka smirked at Tsukune one more time and took his hand which held her Rosary in it, his head quickly pulled back up to face her. They stared deeply in each other's changed eyes before Moka spoke and broke their intense stare.

"**I believe you have something of mine.**" She said which caused Tsukune to blink dumbly. He turned his sight down to too see Moka grasping her Rosary that he still held also. He looked shocked and pulled back suddenly.

"**Ah! Sorry Moka-san!**" Tsukune said rather franticly which only amused the silver haired Vampire.

"_**Oh I've not had this much fun in years.**_" She thought to herself before talking to the boy. "**It's all right, but you'd best transform back. We're still on school grounds, we wouldn't want to get into trouble correct?**" The silvered haired Moka asked of Tsukune.

"**Right.**" Tsukune simple said and spread his arms out as the energy on him swirled around once again with the same ghostly sounds like before, his features slowly changed back to the normal dark chocolate brown hair with matching eyes boy before Moka and the other students.

Moka looked at Tsukune when he was done who simply looked back up to her, as she was now a little taller then he was. She smirked at the boy and said. "**Thank you for taking care of my other self Tsukune, keep her safe as I slumber. I am very tired after being woken from a long sleep. You should stay safe, as your blood is delicious according to my others else.**" She said and stroked his neck gently, which caused him to flinch and blush a little.

Tsukune stared back at her and thought quietly. "_Other self…?_" Then heard a clank said as Moka placed on the Rosary onto the chain connected to her choker. The change happened quickly as she went back from the silver haired young woman to the pink haired girl he first met. She looked faint and started to fall forward, on instinct Tsukune caught her and looked into her sleeping face.

"_What just happened here?_" He thought to himself and he lay Moka down quickly and rushed over to get his school jacket. Quickly placing it on before he rushed back to Moka and picked her up carefully in bridal style fashion. Tsukune with Moka in his arms walked off towards the dorms, the crowd watched by as they left.

They were now talking amongst themselves about the Vampire beauty Akashiya Moka and mysterious monster that was Aono Tsukune.


	2. Roomates

Tsukune was walking back to the academy dorms with Moka sleeping comfortably in his arms. Though this was a new experience for Tsukune, when he looked down to the sleeping beauty in his hold he couldn't help but smile softly. _"I can't believe that such a powerful force belongs to Moka-san… That was like a whole different person, especially after she said to take care of her 'Other Self'."_

He has thought to himself while looked forward on the path ahead, but suddenly he looked down at Moka with a more worried expression on his face._ "I shouldn't worry about that now, I should just get her to her room safely… I'm worried that something may of happened to her since she now unconscious… Please be ok Moka-san…" _He wished in his mind with a frown upon his face.

As he walked on hoping his friend was ok, other students watched him go by and the news was spreading like wild fire in a forest. People were already looking at Tsukune in a whole new different light as before they saw him as a weakling, but now they saw him as if he was a force to be reckoned with looks of admiration. Fear was now also projected in some of these peoples actions upon seeing him.

All Tsukune could think about after just noticing these looks was. _"I only beat Saizou up with Moka-san's help around five minutes ago… How the hell do these guy's already know! I guess rumours spread fast around this place." _He thought to himself in disbelief while shaking his head.

"_I never thought this place could be so dangerous. On my first day I end up in a fight for my life… I guess I should owe father an apology for not believing him at first…" _Tsukune thought to himself with a sigh, feeling bad right now. He shook his head, as he shouldn't think such things at a time like this.

Then his mind wondered to another fact that had just happened recently. "_I tried to transform before, but before Moka-san's inner force was released I didn't have even the minimal amount to hold a form. But afterwards, my reserves were filled up instantly to the point I was about to burst. I'll be on guard now… But still, I was sapping her demonic essence rapidly and she didn't even care. Or notice… She was like a maelstrom of pure untamed demonic essence… Sort of… Chaotic… That was scary though… I'll ask her about it when she wakes up._"

His mind wondered until a scary realisation his mind. He looked down with frightful expression. "_If that demonic essence was chaotic… Does that mean her powers are from the side of Chaos? Is she… evil? No! No no no! Stop thinking that right now! Moka-san has done nothing but protect me and help me… Even become my first true friend… She can't be evil, even her inner self didn't harm me… But still, I haven't been to the Realms of Chaos but father had brought back items that did have their energies signatures of their own… They were unsettling to say the least…" _

He thought to himself and sighed, all his thoughts passed the time as soon he reached the doors of the girls' dorm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Upon walking into the large reception area of this run down looking building he was instantly told to. "Get out." By the woman at the reception desk with a magazine in her hands still reading it, she didn't even look up and just told him to get out.

Tsukune replied with a disdainful look as he asked. "Pardon, but would it be ok for me to take Moka-san to her room?" He asked as politely as he could.

The woman peered up to see Tsukune with Moka in his arms and her facial expression had changed to an embarrassed look. She composed herself before telling him. "Room 258."

She declared. With a smile and a nod Tsukune proceeded up the stairs to the third floor. Luckily there was no one else to stop him from proceeding to Moka's room. It was easy to navigate though he noticed the doors were more spread more apart then they were in the boys' dorm. He made it to Moka's room and soon found out why.

Once Tsukune carefully opened the door and just as carefully went inside, not wanting to take any chances on accidentally bumping Moka's head or feet on the door frame. He looked around her room after closing the door behind them.

It was significantly bigger than his room that was for sure. She had a small kitchen with a stove and microwave. There was a living with table on one side and a couch on the other side of the room that sat in front of a large sized television. There was a bath room with no shower and surprisingly large bath tub instead. But what got his notice more then anything was her bedroom. I was bigger then his bedroom that's for sure, but it had to be since there queen sized bed with dark red velvet sheets against the back wall of her room and a large wardrobe not to far away from it.

Tsukune was speechless. "_Wow Moka-san…_ _You have an impressive room compared to mine. It is a lot bigger than my room for sure. Are all the girls' rooms this big?_" He wondered to himself before entering Moka's bedroom.

He came to the right side of her bed, then carefully and gently placed Moka onto her bed with her head on her pillow. He stepped back and sighed, knowing she'd be fine there. But didn't want to leave her as he was still worried for her. So he sat down on the floor and waited for her hopefully wake up.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next thirty minutes I'll leave. I'll check on her tomorrow." He told himself quietly, but he didn't have to wait long as not even five minutes later. Moka was stirring in her sleep.

Moka moaned in her dazed state as she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed she was laying of something big and comfy. Then noticed a new yet familiar ceiling, then memories of what happened not to long ago and she was wide awake. She sat up suddenly screaming. "Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune watched as Moka woken up slowly but was taken by surprised when she sat up so quickly and screamed. "Ah! Moka-san!"

Moka heard Tsukune's voice and turned to her right to see the boy she was worried over, Tsukune suddenly found himself in a tight hug with Moka in his lap again much like earlier.

"Tsukune-kun! Your safe! I was so worried when you were hurt!" Moka screamed franticly as she tighten her hold on the boy.

Tsukune in response gently hugged Moka back and rubbed her back slowly. "It's ok Moka-san, I'm here. I'm safe. All thanks to you Moka-san. You saved me."

Moka calmed down and loosened her grip Tsukune and pulled back to see him smiling at her. She was so glad he was ok, she quickly realised she was on his lap and so quickly got off and sat besides him. "I'm glad your safe Tsukune-kun, even if you're human or half human. I wouldn't want to see you hurt or loose you."

Tsukune only smiled more and nodded. "Thank you Moka-san, that means a lot to me."

Moka smiled back and looked around to see she was in her room, she turned back to Tsukune to ask. "Tsukune-kun what happened? Why are we in my room? Did you bring me here?"

Tsukune blushed and looked nervous. "Err… You fainted Moka-san and I was so worried. I wanted to get you somewhere safe for you to rest. But I didn't know where there was a school doctor or infirmary around here, and I couldn't take you to my dorms so I decided to carry to here." He said and laughed nervously.

Moka smiled at Tsukune. "Thank you Tsukune-kun, I appreciate what you've done for me."

Tsukune blushed and replied. "I would do anything for you Moka-san. But I must ask… Do you remember what happened before just now?" Tsukune asked wondering if she did remember.

Moka only blinked and then looked in thought. "Hmm… I remember bits of it. You were attacked by that Saizou creep and I pulled out of the way of his attack. But you told me to leave but I wouldn't, you tried to pull back off me but then you pulled off my Rosary. Then I… I can only remember bits of it, but my other self saw you glowing this green aura and you transformed into… Something I've never seen of heard of before. Then we beat Saizou, you gave back my Rosary and we both transformed back… That's all."

Tsukune listened to Moka explanation of what she could remember, afterwards he couldn't help but ask. "You say your other self Moka-san, what do you mean? Do you have a… Different personality inside of you?"

Moka looked at Tsukune and nodded at him. "Yes, my other self is my true self. My Rosary seals true vampiric powers but to live in the human world I had to seal aspects of my personality also. What you see Tsukune-kun is the result of that, with this form I can live with humans and other monsters. My true self caused problems like I said before and that's why I have this. But there something that really confuses me Tsukune-kun, before now I couldn't take off the Rosary."

Moka said and gave it a firm tug to prove her point. "I still can't as you see." She said and let it go while she continued. "But you were, Tsukune-kun I don't know why but you were able to take it off easily. I don't know what that means but…" Moka said trying her best to explain all this but even to her it was confusing.

Tsukune noticed Moka's struggle and calmly reached over to hold her shoulder gently to get her attention. Once he did, he spoke. "Moka-san it doesn't matter why, I'm just glad it did. Because of it you saved me and that's all that matters. Thank you."

Moka blushed a little and turned away to hide it, but was she was also scared as Tsukune saw true self. She could vaguely remember his reactions and wondered if he was now afraid of her or even hated her really.

"Tsukune-kun… Did my true self scare you?" Moka asked turning back to him looking very worried and sad.

Tsukune was surprised Moka even ask that, but after hearing her explanation that it was her true self that drove people away. He could understand what she meant, he need to reassure her.

"Moka-san." He started and gently squeezed her shoulder. "At first you surprised me but I wasn't afraid Moka-san. Do you remember what I told the other Moka-san?"

Moka looked at Tsukune and shook her head as she said. "No… What did you say?"

Tsukune gave Moka his trademark friendly and warm before answering. "I said no matter what form you are, Moka-san is still Moka-san. Your still my friend Moka-san, both of you. I wouldn't leave you just because of what you really are, to me your still the kind hearted girl I met this morning. You saved me, both of you did. How could I be afraid of either you?" He asked with the same smile on the end.

Moka was speechless, here was a person who accepted not only her but her true self. Welcoming her with opens arms no matter what she was. On impulse, he just lunge at him once again in a tight fierce hug. Crying some tears of happiness that she finally found a true friend.

"Thank you Tsukune-kun!" Moka screamed out of happiness and hugged him with all her strength. Not wanting to let him go at this moment.

Tsukune felt his back being crushed a little but bared with the pain, he didn't think his words would make such an impression on her though. Though he was just as happy as Moka since now he too found such a good friend also. He heard sniffing though and wondered Moka was crying until those sniffing noises came to his ear. Then Moka pulled back suddenly and looked embarrassed.

Tsukune blinked in confusion and asked. "What's wrong Moka-san?"

Moka turned away slightly, now with a look of shame on her face. "It's your… blood Tsukune-kun. I can smell it and my thirst is back. I used quite a lot of energy when I transformed and I need blood but… You were hurt, I can't take your blood now. What if I really hurt you? What if I-"

Moka wasn't able to finish as Tsukune interrupted her. "Moka-san. I'm fine, I'm ok. You don't need to worry. Besides, you said you need blood right?"

Moka only stared at Tsukune but answered him with a slow nod. Tsukune continued. "Well then, here." He said as he pulled his collar to his side to reveal his neck to Moka.

Moka however was pleading him to stop. "No Tsukune-kun! I can't! What if-"

Again Tsukune interrupted her. "Moka-san you said you need it, besides I made you a promise. When ever you need my blood, you can take it freely. I trust you Moka-san and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If I can help in any way then let me. Please." Tsukune said.

He was fine thanks to his earlier transformation, his body regenerated thanks to all that demonic essence he absorbed from Moka. Moka was once again speechless, to her even though he was hurt not so long ago he still selflessly cared for her. She couldn't help but blush a little and smile. He gave her permission and wasn't taking no for an answer.

Moka nodded and said. "Thank you Tsukune-kun." With that she leaned back in and moved to his neck. Tsukune could feel two small pricks and hear Moka drink his blood. After a minute she stopped and sealed up the wounds.

Moka leaned back and licked her lips contently with a face of pure satisfaction on it. Tsukune rubbed his neck a little and smiled at her. Then realisation came to his mind.

"Moka-san." He called out to get her attention. Once he saw Moka looking at him, he continued. "You said you remember me transforming. But how much of that do you remember."

Moka blinked and like earlier looked like she was in thought, but much deeper thought this time as she tried to concentrate. "I don't remember that… Just the glowing and that it looked painful to you at first…" She said with a frown.

Tsukune just smiled and tried to reassure her. "That's ok Moka-san, and it only hurt because I had to much energy. Next time I transform, it won't hurt I promise."

Moka sighed in relief but couldn't help but ask. "But what did you transform into Tsukune-kun? I can vaguely remember what you look like but its no monster I learned off before. Plus why didn't you transform at the start of that fight?"

Tsukune reply was just a sigh. It was his turn to be in deep thought. "_This is going to be hard to explain…_" He thought to himself and took a deep breath.

"Moka-san remember that I said I was half human?" Moka gave him a nod, to this he continued. "Well I'm also half demon, I'm a Hybrid."

To this Moka was surprised. "Hybrid? But Tsukune-kun, you didn't look like a Hybrid. You weren't deformed in any way."

Tsukune looked very confused by that. "What do you mean Moka-san? Why would I be deformed?"

Moka rubbed her wrist nervously and said. "Well… Hybrids are monsters who are either born half human or half another monster. It's very rare for a Hybrid to not transform into a deformed version of what monster they are. From what I remember, you had a perfect transformation. Nothing was out of place or wrongly shaped… That much I can tell even though I didn't know what you transformed into."

Tsukune nodded as he understood now. "I see, so there are other Hybrids but not all are the same…"

Moka nodded. "Yeah… Like that creep Saizou."

Tsukune looked shocked. "What? He was a Hybrid!"

Moka blinked at Tsukune. "Of course, couldn't you tell Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune shook his head at her in disbelief. "No Moka-san I couldn't, I thought he was a normal monster. I haven't met monsters in Mortalis before."

Moka looked confused then. "Mortalis? What's Mortalis?"

Tsukune blink and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ah dammit. I got ahead of myself there… I was going to tell you in a bit but I may as well say now. Mortalis is the real world, this world. Though I only thought it was just the human world until I found out by you there are different monster worlds. It's the physical mortal world part of a bigger whole. It is part of Oblivion."

Tsukune could see Moka's confusion clearly and so he continued. "Oblivion is a dimension that we live in, the place that we live in and holds many worlds. You may think Mortalis is the centre but you would be vastly wrong just like humans think so. There is a much bigger picture to understand Moka-san. I'll try to explain it."

Moka nodded and paid attention to Tsukune completely. "While Mortalis is the physical world for humans and now to my knowledge monsters. There is a spiritual world called the Nexus, where the energies from four demon realms flow into. The Nexus is also the means to which you can travel to different transfer point between those four realms. All energies from those realms keep the whole of Oblivion including Mortalis in balance and it is ruled by the forces of Order and Chaos."

Moka was being blown away by all this, Tsukune was talking about thing she couldn't even imagine. "Wow…" Was all she could say.

Tsukune smiled, it felt good to finally talk to someone about all this. "I know, but I'm far from done Moka-san. Please let me continue."

Moka nodded and just listened.

Tsukune continued. "Both Order and Chaos is needed to keep the whole of Oblivion in balance. Ruled by two gods. One of them is Arella, Lady of Order. She represents all the good in the world, she is an immortal form which possesses no solid, physical form. She manifests herself in beautiful ways. For example consisting of fluttering butterflies or autumn leaves which then help to show her true face."

Tsukune stopped and sighed, his mood change to a more serious one as he continued. "But as said there is another god, Lady Arella has a brother. Lord Abaddon. The embodied force of Chaos, the evil. He to has an immortal form which possesses no solid, physical form. But his manifestations are of pain and suffering. I've seen him only a few times but they were forms of burning ashes and malign swarms of buzzing flies. I don't trust him Moka-san, he tried take power from Lady Arella twice and now the forces of Order are on constant guard against him in case he tries again. But if he ever tries he'll have a much harder time."

Tsukune calmed himself down before he continued. "Each side has two realms, two assigned to Order and two assigned to Chaos. But according to what my father told me. The ones of Chaos now have some influence on Order, that's why it would be hard for Abaddon to try and take over again. Even though Lady Arella gains such influence she does nothing with the extra power. So balance is still in effect, the original worlds of Order were Solum and Aquis. I've been to those worlds but I'll go into more detail of those later. I haven't been to the realms of Chaos or heard any details on them, but I do know their names. They are called Aetha and Volca, I wish I could tell you more about those two but as said I don't know much myself. Sorry."

Moka nodded and just smiled at Tsukune. "That's ok Tsukune-kun, I understand." She said and smiled more when Tsukune sighed in relief, he was clearly on worried right now.

"_Though that name… Aetha… I think I heard of it before…_" Moka wondered to herself but stopped her train of thought so she could pay attention again.

Tsukune cleared his throat and continued. "Now, I have been to Solum and Aquis. Solum is A harsh realm where the sun never shines and an eternal winter blankets the ground and freezes the soul. What you must understand is that time stands still in the Nexus, while at the same time moves on slowly. Hours in Mortalis are weeks in the Nexus. But each realm is stood still as different times of day and with never ending weather."

Tsukune said for Moka to digest this information before he continued. "Solum is a world reminiscent of the Mortalis Ancient Rome with columns high enough to reach the gods, and arenas to honour the brave and strong, it's homed to a demon race called the Ferai. Although fierce and rugged in appearance, the Ferai of Solum are fundamentally a good race, aligned with the forces of Order. Their a clan-like society which is based on a violent feudal system, where they are ruled over by their powerful Warrior-King."

Moka nodded and said. "Sounds a lot like Vampires in some ways."

Tsukune blinked. "Really? Well that's interesting to know. Anyway. Physically the Ferai resemble what those living in Mortalis would associate with a Satyr or Faun, although somewhat crossed with a feline in some aspects. Their bodies are humanoid with feline back legs supporting them, antlers protrude from their skulls. Male Ferai have larger horns than Female Ferai."

Moka blinked and at that said. "Like the form you had! Does that mean your half Ferai?" Moka asked.

Tsukune blinked and sighed. "Err… No. I'll explain but please let me finish. It's all rather complicated and I want to make things clear."

Moka looked embarrassed now and nodded slowly. "Sure, sorry Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune just smiled. "That's all right Moka-san now." Then he continued. "Despite the Ferai brutal nature, they are also an artistic and lawful people, governed by a strict warrior code handed down from the throne. The King himself is not exempt from the Ferai's rules. It is written that when the King reaches the height of his power, he must sacrifice himself and pass the throne to his son, thereby re-energising the land and its people. This has been the way for countless generations, however once while Abaddon tried to take over the realm the King at the time refused to relinquish his power. That's because his son was missing. and as he ages and dies, so does the land of Solum. But in the end Abaddon was stopped, the King's son was found and thus he sacrificed himself to save his land and son."

Moka was shocked at first of how brutal all of that sounded, not that was different from Vampire law. "How horrible… But at least things turned out well in the end."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, right now it is under the rule of King's son now current King. Who is… Actually a friend of my father. His name is Jared, well King Jared. He a nice fellow." he said with a smile.

Moka was surprised by that. "Your father knows a King? Wow Tsukune-kun that's amazing."

Tsukune looked a little embarrassed and said. "Thanks Moka-san… actually my dad knows all the royalties of the four realms… But I know of only Solum's King and Aquis's Queen. Right, with that said. Moving on."

Moka nodded and was now very interested, in what Tsukune had to say not. All if what he said intrigued her immensely.

"Now that I went over Solum, I'll explain Aquis and finally. What I am." Tsukune explained now that things were steadily getting clearer for the both of them.

"Aquis is an interesting realm. It is an ocean world in a the eternal autumn sunset, deep beneath an endless, poisonous ocean water lies sub-aquatic realm. The deadly waters are home to vast sea monsters, but the occupants of this realm, the Undine have worked miracles in order to survive by building their own safe-havens where they can live their lives free from the monsters and polluted waters of the deep." Tsukune explained and leaned back a little using his hands for support.

"The occupants of that realm are as I called them the Undine, who are able to communicate telepathically and only prosper because of the complex water purification machines they rely on. They're a humanoid race that is perfectly adapted to life underwater with efficient gills and fins that power them through the shadowy depths. They resemble kind of what humans would call Mermaids, but more fish like instead of half human. They also are fierce warriors but at the same time more peaceful the any of the other demon races of Oblivion. As they like to defend rather then attack. Their technology is also one of the most advance according to what my father told me and they believe in only peace. They are elegant and cultured, the Undine strive for Order throughout Aquis. Abaddon tried to poison the land once again, but was stopped and it's people were saved." He said and sighed a little, he took a moment of his time to remember what it was like when he went there.

"Moka-san even thought the waters can be dangerous, it is truly a beautiful sight. I have seen many beautiful wonders it holds both under and above the water. With my father I also been able to travel in the more dangerous and unfiltered poisonous waters. Thanks to our human half, the poison doesn't effect us." He said with a smile on his face.

Moka though was confused by that. "What do you mean? You saw things under the water? How deep?" Moka wondered.

Tsukune looked at Moka now out of his peaceful walk from memory lane. "Very deep, even at the sea floor." He simply said.

Moka was amazed by that. "_Is Tsukune-kun that good of a swimmer?_" She thought to herself and then asked. "For how long? Minutes?"

Tsukune shook his head and simply replied. "Hours."

Moka was very shocked to hear that. "What? But Tsukune-kun! How could you spend that much time underwater? How could you breath?"

Tsukune looked embarrassed now. "_Ah right… Haven't told her how I could… Idiot…_" He said to himself and coughed a little.

"Well Moka-san, I'll explain. Remember that I transformed before and you said I looked like the Ferai?" At this Moka just simply nodded. "Well you were only part right, my demon heritage allows to take aspects of different demons within the whole of Oblivion with all their strength and some of their weaknesses. I have a Ferai form, but I also have an Undine form Moka-san. That's how I was able to survive in the water."

Moka nodded. "I understand now Tsukune-kun, but that is still amazing. You have two forms, that's more then a lot of monsters have Tsukune-kun." She said happily with a smile.

Tsukune blushed a little from Moka's praise. "Thanks Moka-san. Since you didn't get see that Ferai form clearly unlike your other self. Would you like to see?" Tsukune asked but Moka looked worried now, he understood why though. "Don't worry Moka-san, it won't hurt me. I promise, and if it does. It will be my fault and you can tell me off however much you want."

Moka frowned a little but nodded anyway. "Ok Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune gave her a smiled and stood up, he then backed away slightly to giver her a good look. He took off his jacket, revealing his vambraces clearly and closed his eyes. Moka could feel a demonic presence rising as Tsukune's Oblivion talisman began to glow pure green coloured aura. Green tendrils of energy swirled around him suddenly as ghostly sound filled his and Moka's ears. His physical appearance drastically changes before Moka once again like before, she got a good look at he was now taller, his face more like a mix of a jaguar and a lion. But he had a pair of large Ram like antlers that protrude from his skull. The transformation was complete and he opened his eyes, they were glowing a faint green glow along with the talisman from his neck, symbol on his back and now the vambraces on his arms. Just like before.

Moka stood up and examined his new form carefully, he looked amazing. Something so new to her, never had she ever seen such a creature like Tsukune before. When he came to his back she saw the glowing symbol on it and asked. "Tsukune-kun. Why is this on your back? It looks like that talisman you have hanging off your neck."

Tsukune turned his head towards Moka and spoke, Moka noted at even though his body drastically changed his voice did not in any way it seemed. "Well Moka-san, that on my back glows every time I take on a form. That symbol is actually the symbol of Oblivion. Each sign of the four elemental realms are part of the whole sign of the tattoo on my back. My father placed it on me, he said its for my own protection and proves that I am a being of the whole of Oblivion. The centre gap represents the Nexus while the four symbols of the four elemental demon realms come together as part of the whole outer rim. Mortalis is not included as even though it's part of Oblivion, it's not also. Don't ask why, even I don't understand it."

Moka simply nodded but also couldn't help but ask. "But Tsukune-kun, if you have the symbol on your back then why do you have the talisman on your neck?"

Tsukune at the glowing talisman and held it while turning to Moka. "Well Moka-san, this is not for my protection. But for my transformations."

Moka looked puzzled by that. "What do you mean by that?"

Tsukune let go of the talisman and looked back down to Moka, it felt a little strange being taller then her now. "Well you see, for these demonic forms. I need demonic essence and a medium to help me draw the essence into my body. Certain demons can be mediums but I can't bring one with me, so my father had this made for me. It converts the energy around Mortalis, or at least this area of Mortalis into demonic essence. But it's a slow process, I didn't have enough to even hold a transformation before the fight Moka-san."

Moka nodded listened to Tsukune's explanation and nodded. "But if you couldn't transform before. Why could you after I came to help you?"

Tsukune looked in thought then looked down to Moka's Rosary. "I believe it was because of you I was able to transform Moka-san."

Moka looked confused. "Me? What do you mean by that Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, when you transformed I sensed all this demonic essence coming from you. It was amazing how much you poured out. I think the talisman drew in the energy you created and that's why I could transform. But that was why… I was in pain. To much energy can hurt, I was forced to transform and cut off the energy flow."

Moka listened and frown. "So… It was my fault you were in pain?" She asked looking sad.

Tsukune saw this and looked nervous, he tried to correct himself. "No! It was my fault! I wasn't expecting it to happen Moka-san! Please don't be sad! You couldn't of known as much as I did!"

Tsukune explained to reassure Moka, which she was now. She smiled at him, even in this form of his he was still the caring and kind friend she knew. "Ok Tsukune-kun I believe you."

Tsukune sighed. "Good. But I want to say sorry Moka-san… For taking your energy without your consent, right now I'm at full and cut off all flow of energy to it but still… I just took your energy, your power… For that I am sorry." He said and held his head down.

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka started and walked up to him, it was now her turn to reassure him. So she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and nuzzled her face into his neck since he was taller. She noted that he felt a little fuzzy now that he some fur on his skin.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Tsukune-kun. That energy help save your life and if it helps you can draw some when ever you need it. But you would also have to get permission from my other self, but I at least give you permission. We wouldn't even care really. We create so much of it and at the time my other self wasn't hindered in any way. So don't apologize please, you're my friend." Moka said and tightened her hug on Tsukune.

Tsukune blushed a little from all that, hug and little tell off by Moka. Thank goodness he was taller and had fur on his face to cover that. "Thank you Moka-san." He said and hugged her gently not wanting to hurt her just in case.

Moka smiled and felt that he was indeed a little stronger in this form. "Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune looked down at Moka and replied. "Yes Moka-san?"

Moka only smiled and said. "You feel fuzzy now, like a big teddy bear."

Tsukune blushed a lot more, felt really embarrassed. "Erm… T-Thanks M-Moka-san…" He structured out.

Moka just smiled and step back. "Tsukune-kun, may I ask you something?"

Tsukune coughed a little and tried to get the comment that he was 'fuzzy' out of his head by now. "What is it Moka-san?"

Moka smiled up to him and asked. "May I see your other form you mentioned before?"

Tsukune blinked and then looked embarrassed. "Erm… Ahh… You see… I err… I can't." He said simply.

Moka blinked and frowned, she looked down a little. "Oh…"

Tsukune noted the change and shouted at himself in his mind for being an idiot again. "It's not that I don't want to! It's just… I can't. I wouldn't be able to hold it as I'd be choking."

At this Moka pulled her head up and looked shocked. "Choking? Why?"

Tsukune tried to reassure her again. "_I'm an idiot at times…_" He thought to himself with a sigh. "Well my other demonic form, from the Undine aspect needs water. I need to be in a pool of water to breath Moka-san. If I'm on land I just choke on the air and waste energy."

Moka sighed, now that she understood. "Wait, waste energy? You can waste it?"

Tsukune nodded. "I can. If I'm hurt in this form or before I transform. By body heals itself, but only if I am transformed."

Moka nodded and asked. "Are you wasting energy now?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, in this form I don't. But if I were wounded I would be wasting energy, the more serious the wound. The more energy I need."

Moka nodded. "OK, I understand. Does each form have different benefits?"

Tsukune nodded. "Why yes they do. This form increases my strength a bit, as well as my speed and agility. I can even leap great distances and heights. My Undine allows me to swim as fast speeds, breath underwater. Also each form, has a weapon."

Moka looked curious about that last part. "Weapon? You have weapons?"

Tsukune nodded. "Sort off, watch." He said and held out his green glowing vambrace armoured arms. They then suddenly form a pair of three bladed claws out of the green energy. Moka examined them and even reached out to touch them. They were warm and felt sharp.

"Wow, that's amazing Tsukune-kun. Can you make any weapon?" Moka asked turning to face him.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, only limited to one weapon. But each is said to have different ones, my Undine form can create these tendrils that shock anyone that hits them as well as hook into them. Very handy for underwater combat." He said and looked out the window, it was getting dark.

"It's getting late Moka-san. I should go." He said and transformed himself back into the his human form. He was about to exit till Moka grabbed his wrist. He blinked and looked at her.

Moka was blushing but non the else face Tsukune still. "Umm you could stay here if you wanted." Moka said.

Tsukune blushed very deep coloured red and stuttered. "Y-you m-mean?" Thinking of something Moka might of meant since they were in her bedroom.

Moka, understanding what he thought she blushed a molten crimson red on her face before stating. "No! That's not what I mean! I just don't like being here alone that's all… and the bedroom is large enough…"

Tsukune gulped. "Ok Moka-san I understand that, except with the last part… You don't want me to sleep in the same bed with you. Do you? Surely not." He said nervously while still blushing.

Moka herself was blushing just as much and turned her head as she said weakly. "Well… The bed is big enough and I wouldn't… mind."

This was too much for poor Tsukune's mind. "Moka-san… I'll… I'll stay over if you want, but being in bed is too much. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. Or sneak a futon in here and sleep on the floor. I don't want to invade your privacy."

Moka looked down but nodded. "OK, but how are we going to sneak your stuff in?"

Tsukune blinked. "Wait, my stuff? I thought you just wanted me to stay the night."

Moka blushed more and felt embarrassed for asking. "Well… I meant. Could you stay with me for the year?"

Tsukune was now speechless, here was a beautiful girl asking him if he would live with her in her room for the year. He gulped and began to weigh is options now. Moka was a good friend and it would be easy enough to both enter and exit the room. It was big enough to allow two people to live in it easily. They'd both have company throughout the year and since they'll have to keep this a secret. Anyone that comes after him the boys' dorm will find him gone. It was against the rules but it seemed the rules could be easily bent or even broken around here. Plus it seemed Moka really wanted this so.

Tsukune tried one last attempt to change her mind though. "Moka-san… Don't you feel at least remotely embarrassed?"

Moka flinched a little and replied. "Embarrassed? What would I be embarrassed about?

Tsukune gulped and said. "Well I'm a boy and we only just met today, but you want us to sleep in the same room. Doesn't that sound even remotely strange to you." Tsukune asked.

Moka looked nervous. "Well… It's not like we're together, I'd trust that you wouldn't do anything to me. I just wanted you to stay because I trust you…"

Tsukune sighed in defeat, Moka was very determined to get to him say yes and he'd hate to hurt her feelings. So, he nodded. "OK Moka-san. I will."

Moka turned to Tsukune and smiled hopefully. "Really?"

Tsukune just smiled back and nodded again. Moka gave him a tight hug again but step back so she could ask. "How do we get your stuff in here?"

"Easy." Tsukune replied. "Through the window."

Moka looked at Tsukune as if he was crazy. "Tsukune-kun, I live on the third floor. How would using the window help?"

Tsukune smiled and explained. "I go back to the boys' dorm, get my stuff since more of it is still packed and I come back to the window. We keep it open and I jump up. Don't forget my Ferai form allows me to jump great heights."

Moka took all that in and that indeed sounded like a great plan. "OK! You best hurry off and come back Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "I will Moka-san. I'll see you in a bit." He said as he took his coat and left her bedroom, soon he exited through the front door and left the girls' dorm. The receptionist kept an eye on him as he exited.

Moka in the mean time was sat on her bed with a smile, then suddenly she fell back giggling very happily. She could barely hold her excitement. "Tsukune-kun going to stay with me for the year!" She shouted merrily, in her happiness she didn't notice the red gem on her Rosary glowed faintly red.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune was making his way to his dorm quickly after exiting the girls' and started to run to the boys' dorms, but not even at ten feet away from the doors of the girls' dorm. Someone suddenly tackled Tsukune from his side, sending him crashing onto his side.

"You're the rumoured mighty mysterious monster aren't you? Your Aono Tsukune, the monster who defeated Saizou in less then a minute with one punch. Yeah, it's you alright. You fit the description. No doubt about it." A man told him.

"_What? Where did he get the idea that I defeated Saizou in less then a minute with one punch? Guess word gets around fast but also is skewed…" _Tsukune thought to himself not even looking at his attacker.

"What? So you think you're so high and mighty? You don't even have to pay attention to me?" Screamed the man.

Tsukune turned to his attacker and noticed it was another student with red hair, he looked older though. For he was a second year student. Tsukune also noticed once it caught his eye.

All the ruckus caused by this guy made lights turn on from every window from both dormitories, people opened their windows and started to watch intently. The girls' dorm had the better view since the two were closer to that building than the boys' dorm. Some were giving off a few cheers, including a certain pinked haired Vampire.

"Beat him up Tsukune-kun!" Moka cheered on Tsukune.

Tsukune however did not want such praise, why should he be in such a pointless fight.

"So boy. What's it going to be? You going to fight or what?" the man asked violently.

Tsukune stood right back up and stared at the man. "I don't have time for you."

Tsukune stated while trying to walk passed him only to get thrown back over. Tsukune glared at the man.

"Ok. Seriously. What's your problem? What did I do to you? I just want some sleep!" Tsukune shouted at him.

"Then how about I put you to sleep Aono?" The man replied.

Tsukune just sighed "_Wow… What a lame joke…_" Everyone witnessing this confrontation thought the same way as him.

Tsukune tried to put a stop to this. "Stop this. I don't want to fight. What is the point?" He asked since to him this was just a waste of time and energy.

"What is the point? The point is to prove who the strongest is. That Saizou fellow was bugging me and I was going to shut his trap, but you did for me. For that I thank you, but that also means you're a bigger threat. I'll prove who's stronger right now." This man said grinned.

Tsukune gawked at this guy. "What? That's your reason?"

"So what if it is? That don't matter, I'll beat you easily and everyone watching will be see who's the stronger monster." The man said and began to transform. He transformed into a large scorpion with a red exoskeleton with a set of large pincers. Monster scorpions were normally large but unlike their much smaller brethren their venom was a powerful paralyzing poison. As they prefer to keep their prey alive after a hunt, kill it fresh in their lairs before eating. He spoke with voice that sounded like it had clicks like noises in the background. "Now transform and fight me!"

Tsukune was wide eyed and shouted. "Hey transforming is against the rules!"

"Forget the rules boy. Saizou forgot them and as I recall. You forgot them earlier as word said. Now transform before I make you." The man now scorpion monster demanded and struck his tail into the ground.

Tsukune now finally saw this guy meant what he said. He grunted and threw off his coat. "I warn you, back off. Before you get hurt."

The scorpion just hissed out laughs. "You? Hurt me? Oh you're a real comedian."

Tsukune had no choice now, this guy wasn't going to back down now. Green energy swirled around him and soon he transformed into his Ferai form. The energy around vambrace changing into the claws once again. He growled just like a Panther.

"**I'm warning you, back down! Now!**" Tsukune demanded, but the scorpion just snapped its pincers and decided to circle around Tsukune. Tsukune followed suit not wanting to let this guy any closer or out of sight.

"While I admit your an interesting monster indeed. I won't back down! Prepare yourself!" The scorpion shouted and gave out a hiss like roar. It made the first move and lunged at Tsukune with it's pincers, Tsukune reacted though by leaping back out of it's reach and landed away from it. The crowds at the windows cheering them on to fight.

Tsukune sighed as he saw the scorpion dash towards him, it tried to strike him with its tail but Tsukune dodged out of the way. However he didn't react quick enough to the pincer that followed after him and batted him away. Tsukune flew through the air but landed on his feet like cat would.

"_Damn that hurt! He's got some strength behind those strikes._" Tsukune thought to himself as he dodged another pincer grab, this time followed by the tail shooting down towards him. Tsukune jumped over the stinger of the tail and grabbed onto the tail itself as it pulled back up to get some lift, he swung down off the tail and landed onto the scorpion's back. Who in turn tried to get Tsukune off with its pincers.

"Get off!" It demanded as it tried to grab Tsukune, but Tsukune held on and decided to attack properly now. He drove on his claws right into the scorpions back, in turn it screamed out a loud screech of pain and the crowd cheered on this display of brutality.

The scorpion was now mad and tried to stab Tsukune with its tail, but Tsukune ducked under the stinger and it just passes over his head. He got an idea and grabbed onto its tail. In response it hissed out a roar as it couldn't pull its tail back while trying to grab Tsukune. Tsukune pointed the scorpion's tail towards the wound he had made before and stabbed down into it will all the strength he could muster.

The scorpion screeched in pain once again but quickly fell down onto the ground thanks to having its own paralyzing poison injected into its own blood stream. The scorpion lay there defenceless and beaten as Tsukune got off it. The crowd was up in an uproar, some crying for blood as he should finish the job. Moka though glad Tsukune had won, didn't want him to do that. "_Please Tsukune-kun… Don't do that…_"

Tsukune turned to both dorms that were cheering him on and shouted. "**No! I refuse to give you what you want! This senseless violence and bloodshed! No more! I beaten him and that will be a lesson to all who challenge me! I will not attack but I will defend myself and any friend I have. Let that be a warning!**" He stated to the crowd, all shouts for the finishing blow ceased and Moka sighed in relief. She was happy Tsukune wouldn't kill him.

The scorpion coughed and said. "You're a fool… You may of beaten me and for that I'll leave you alone… But they'll will be others boy, until you prove you're the strongest."

Tsukune turned the scorpion on the floor paralyzed and replied. "**If they attack me first or my friends, I will defend myself or anyone I care about. That'll be enough to show how strong I am. Fighting is meaningless if your fighting for nothing, only when you have something to defend is fighting meaningful.**"

"Good words boy, but that won't stop them alone." The scorpion said and just kept silent now.

"**We'll see.**" Tsukune simply said and transformed back before heading back to the boys dorm. From a girl with blue hair, purples dressed in a yellow sleeveless sweater watch Tsukune with keen interest. The girl smiled and shut her window and turned off the lights.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune was now at the windows of girl's dorm with his suitcase and backpack, Moka was waiting for him at her window. He waved up to her who smiled down to him in return. Once more Tsukune transformed into Ferai form and with his suit case in one hand while his back pack on his back, he leapt up to Moka's window and climbed inside carefully. Once he was inside he placed his stuff down and transformed back.

"Phew. Told you I could've-" Tsukune tried to say but was cut off when he was suddenly glomped by Moka. He fell back onto his ass, as he was not prepared for Moka to do such a thing."

"That was so cool Tsukune-kun! You really showed that guy who was stronger." Moka praised Tsukune happily.

Tsukune though just frowned. "Moka what did I say about not wanting to be praised for such pointless fights? That's just going to draw pointless attention."

"But Tsukune-kun, your going to be drawing attention anyway. So fights will come and you have to fight!" Moka stated trying to convince Tsukune there was no other way.

"No way Moka-san! I am not fighting anymore! It's pointless anyway! Who cares who's the strongest? Fastest? Better fighter? I don't and from now on. I'm running away whenever I get challenged. That's that Moka-san."

"But you can't do that Tsukune-kun," Moka said. "It'll be much worse if you _don't _fight when you're challenged."

Tsukune blinked, not understanding what she meant. "Much worse? Just how can it get much worse?"

"Well If they think you won't fight when they challenge you. They'll just try and find a way to make you fight." Moka said

Tsukune blinked and just thought back to his little speech. "Like attack one of my friends? Like attacking you Moka-san?"

Moka's only reply with a nod.

"But that was just a warning to stop people from challenging me! Surely they couldn't do that really! Besides, you can defend yourself with your true self!"

"Only if your able to release me." Was Moka's reply, Tsukune tried to counter that but realised that she was right.

"If I'm attacked while sealed, I can't do anything Tsukune-kun. So not fighting, you may make things worse. Do you understand now?" Moka asked looking at Tsukune with her green yet now watery eyes.

Tsukune sighed in defeat, he was so weak to that. Oh so weak. "OK Moka-san, I'll put up with any pointless challenges for your sake."

Moka smiled and hugged Tsukune more before letting go. "Now that's settled, lets get you moved in. You can still sleep in the same bed with me since it is so big."

Tsukune blushed and almost tripped over his own words now. "Ah. No thanks Moka-san, I'll take the couch. I'm tired now anyway." He said with yawn at the end.

Moka frowned a little but nodded. "OK. Just put your stuff down in the living room Tsukune-kun. I'll get you a blanket."

Tsukune smiled. "Thanks Moka-san." He said and went into her living room. He placed down his suitcase and backpack at the side of the couch and went to the front door. He took off his shoes and turned to see Moka with a red blanket and pillow in her arms.

"I see you like red a lot Moka-san." Tsukune commented as he watch Moka make the make shift bed out of her couch.

"It's my favourite colour Tsukune-kun." He simply said in her defence and smiled at Tsukune.

Tsukune looked embarrassed and laughed nervously. "Ah right, that explains it. I like green more." He said while hanging up his jacket.

Moka just smiled and nodded. "Feel free to have anything in the fridge, but don't touch the bottles with red liquid in them."

Tsukune looked shocked and asked suddenly. "What? Is it blood?"

Moka laughed nervously. "No, it's tomato juice."

Tsukune sighed in relief and once more, was embarrassed. "Ah right, sorry…"

Moka just smiled at him. "It's all right Tsukune-kun. Good night, sleep well."

Tsukune smiled. "You too Moka-san." He said as a reply as he saw her retreat into her room. Tsukune took off his vambrace and placed them on the table nearby. He brought a change of clothing with him, so he headed to the bathroom with some pyjamas in his hands.

Later he came out with a now clean face and slightly wet hair, he was rubbing his tongue on the sleeve of his white and blue striped pyjamas. "_That water tasted funny, like plants or something… And I swear it had a greenish tint to it._"

He shook his head now that his mouth didn't taste like grass. He carefully and quietly went over to the couch and climbed into it slowly. Not wanting to make a sound and possibly disturb Moka. "_Today was certainly interesting…_" He thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Making A New Friend

It was the middle of the night and Moka was stirring in her sleep, she moaned and sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes a little and heard growling coming from somewhere. She looked down and found the source of the noise, it was her own stomach.

"Guess I should get a midnight snack." Moka mumbled to herself and yawned a little, she got out of her huge bed and walked to her bedroom door. Wearing a pair of crimson red pyjamas with scary looking black bats on it.

She left her bedroom and entered the living room, her plan was to go to her fridge and get a drink from one of the bottles of tomato juice she had. But once she entered her room her nose caught a scent. A strong, powerful and delicious scent. Moka's mouth started to water and so she decided to follow her nose. She came up to the sleeping form of one Aono Tsukune, sleeping soundly on the couch with the blanket and pillow Moka provided for her.

Moka looked down and then just remembered. "_That's right. Tsukune-kun is staying here now._" She thought and saw him turn in his sleep, revealing his neck to her.

"_Oh he smells so good… I'll just have a quick sip._" Moka thought and carefully climbed onto Tsukune in her dazed state. She just as carefully crawled over Tsukune and leaned down to his neck. His scent was just so intoxicating, she could not resist. She sunk her fangs into Tsukune's neck which caused him to flinch slightly in his sleep.

Moka drunk her fill, Tsukune's blood was now warming her up completely and his body was providing a lot of comfort for her. He was very warm and surprisingly softer then she first thought. She sealed the wound slowly by licking it and just nuzzled up against him now. Not thinking clearly and just wanting to sleep after having her meal.

"_Mmm that was so good… Tsukune-kun's blood was so good… He really comfy too… I could just…_" Moka didn't get to finish her train of thought as she fell back to sleep right there. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Tsukune and had one leg over his. Tsukune himself actually wrapped one arm around her, welcoming this new found warmth openly in his sleep.

Both Tsukune and Moka slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was early morning now, the sun rising up into the dark sky. The ravens and vultures were squeaking while perched on dead trees. Another normal starting morning for Youkai Academy. But with an interesting wake up call to two certain students.

Tsukune was waking up, he yawned quietly and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed though that something felt really warm on top of him and that the couch was more comfortable then he could remember last night for some reason. He could also smell something, he took a good whiff and could smell traces of… Strawberry?

At this Tsukune blinked a few times to clear his eyesight and in the dark room with the sunlight barely making its way through cracks in the curtains. Was a lot of pink in her view. He tried to move but found himself locked in place under something, what ever it was it felt really soft. But he could hear something faintly, the sounds of something breathing and it wasn't him.

Finally Tsukune's brain started to properly kick into gear and he finally registered what was on him. It was Moka. He looked very, very nervous after finally realising what was on him and she was in such a position that if he moved. He'd wake her up for sure, at this he mentally groaned and desperately tried to think of a way to either fix this or an explanation as to why he was sleeping with her.

"_Great… I spend the night and I find myself sleeping in Moka-san's bed now… I must've sleep walked or something… Oh Moka-san going to kill me._" Tsukune thought to himself with a sense of dread but did take the time to look around the room. He noticed that he was still in the living room though and that he was still on the couch he slept on last night, that meant he didn't sleep walk into Moka's room. She came into him.

"_Maybe she sleep walks…_" He thought to himself and looked at the peacefully, he noticed her sleeping wear and couldn't help but think at a time like this. "_Wow she really does like the colour red._ _But also creepy bats..._"

He then noticed where her arms were, they were around him. He accepted that he was definitely locked in place and couldn't escape. He actually tried to move but every time he tried to loosen Moka's grip, she unconsciously gripped him back into place. He hoped to what ever god was watching him right now that Moka would not kill him for this.

Well speak of the pink haired devil, Moka started to stir as it was a clear sign of her waking up. Tsukune made his final prayers as Moka opened her emerald coloured eyes and yawned. Tsukune froze as he looked down towards Moka, who then decided to look up to Tsukune's face with a daze still over her.

Tsukune gulped and stuttered quietly. "G-good m-morning Moka-san."

Moka smiled at Tsukune and said while still half asleep. "Good morning Tsukune-kun…" She dreamily said and laid her head back down, but then she pulled it up quickly to reveal she was wide awake and her face completely red cause she was blushing like mad.

"Tsukune-kun!" She screamed in disbelief to find that he was sleeping with her, better yet she was sleeping on him. She quickly got up off him and took a few steps back.

Tsukune looked really nervous and a bit scared. "Moka-san!" He started as he tried to get up, but slipped and fell onto the floor. "Ah! I! I can explain! Really!"

Moka was still blushing a shade of crimson on her face as she tried to make sense of her surrounding. She looked around to see that she was not in her room, but the living room. She remember getting a snack in the middle of the night and decided to drink from Tsukune.

"_I… I must of fallen asleep on Tsukune-kun… Oh how embarrassing… What's worse Tsukune-kun trying to apologize for my mistake… Oh what have I done?_" She thought to herself franticly and tried to compose herself.

Tsukune in the mean time got up off the floor and was on his knees, he bowed down towards Moka while shouting. "Moka-san please forgive me for wronging you! I took advantage of your kindness and invaded your privacy! I don't deserve your kindness! I'm not worthy! I should just leave immediately!"

At this Moka waved her hands franticly while shouting. "No Tsukune-kun! Get up! You've done nothing wrong! I should be the one to apologize!"

At this Tsukune blinked in his still bowing down position. "What do you mean Mok-" He was going to ask why, but when sat back up he saw Moka in the same bowing down position he was just in.

"Tsukune-kun it's not your fault! It's mine! I was hungry last night and I drank your blood! I then fell asleep on top of you! I was the one to invade your privacy! Please forgive me!" Moka shouted.

Tsukune was at a complete loss for words right now. "What?" He said rather dumbly and watched Moka sat back up with tears building in her eyes slowly.

"Please forgive me Tsukune-kun. I shouldn't of drank your blood and put you in this position. Will you ever forgive me?" Moka asked as she looked like she was about to cry.

Tsukune heart strings were pulled, in response he moved over closer to Moka and pulled her gently into a hug. Her hugs helped him feel better, so surely if he gave her one it would help her feel better also.

"Moka-san. I could never be mad at you, there's nothing to forgive Moka-san. I told you many times before and I'll say it again. You can have my blood 'when ever' you want it or need it. Your letting me live with you so I should repay your kindness when ever possible." Tsukune told Moka as he tightened his gentle hug around her.

"You're my friend Moka-san. Even though… It was shocking to find you sleeping on me, I didn't find any discomfort in the slightest to be honest. But I wouldn't want to invade your privacy while your asleep still Moka-san." Tsukune said softly to Moka who in response just hugged back tightly.

Moka worries were lifted once again by Tsukune. "Thank you Tsukune-kun."

"No problem Moka-san, no problem at all." Tsukune replied and smiled. He slowly pulled back from her embrace and stood up.

"Come on Moka-san, lets get ready for school. You can have the bathroom first and I'll prepare breakfast." Tsukune said but noticed Moka shook her head at him.

"No Tsukune-kun, 'you' can have the bathroom first while 'I' prepare breakfast." Moka said rather sternly.

Tsukune just blinked and asked dumbly. "Are you sure? I'd hate to be a bother…"

Moka looked serious and placed her hands onto her waist as she stared at Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun the last thing you are is a bother, and it's the least I can do. So please. Use the bathroom. I insist."

"Well… If you… Insist." Tsukune replied rather weakly and got up, he rummaged through his suitcase for a towel and a change of cloths before entering the bathroom. Shutting the door of course.

Moka smiled and started to make breakfast for Tsukune.

Around an hour later Tsukune came out of the bathroom dressed in his clean spare school uniform since his other one from yesterday got dirty from the two fights he had been in. He was drying his hair a little before placing his towel on the side back inside the bathroom. He could smell something good in the air and followed his nose to the living room.

There he saw Moka sat down with a full set breakfast in front of a empty seat. Tsukune was surprised that she went out of her way to make that much. "Moka-san, while I'm grateful you didn't need to make that much."

Moka just shook her head at him and looked at him sternly again. "Tsukune it was no bother at all, now come. Sit. You must be hungry."

Tsukune was about to say something in his defence weakly but then his stomach started to growl, he sighed in defeat and sat down. He started to dig in, but after the first bite he was dreading Moka's decision that she should cook for him. It looked so good, but it didn't taste that good. Barely edible even, he looked at Moka who was smiling.

"Is it good Tsukune-kun?" She dreamily which made Tsukune feel guilty about telling her that it was not… So he didn't.

He swallowed before 'commenting' rather weakly. "It's delicious Moka-san." He said and noted Moka looked extremely overjoyed.

"Great! I'll cook for you every day Tsukune-kun!" She said happily while Tsukune grimaced.

"Really there's no need Moka-san, in fact why don't I cook next time?" He suggested but only saw Moka shake her head.

"Nonsense Tsukune-kun, besides you already provide me with a good balanced breakfast." Moka stated as she leaned towards Tsukune's face.

Tsukune's reaction was a deep blush and dumbly asking. "I do?"

"Yep. You do." Moka replied and bit into his neck to drink his blood.

Tsukune felt the fangs go in and sweatdropped. "_Oh I should of known… I can be slow at times… Just like dealing with math…_" He thought and mentally groaned. He felt Moka pull back slight and seal the wound by licking it with her tongue, that part always sent a shiver down his spine.

Moka sat back in her seat with a satisfied smile. "Ahh Tsukune-kun. Your blood is simply delectable. I'm off to get ready now, make sure to finish your breakfast." She said happily and went off to go get ready.

Tsukune watched her go and then turned back to the barely edible meal before him. He sighed and thought to himself. "_Note to self, lying to Moka-san is bad. Very, very bad._" He mentally commented and took another bite. He grimaced a little but ate it anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Tsukune was finished with his breakfast and Moka had gotten ready, they headed off for class. Tsukune had to use the window though since he couldn't use the front door unlike Moka, she had told him she'd wait for him at the door before heading out any further.

When Tsukune came around the corner of the building though he saw there were quite a few male students with Moka now. That was until one noticed him and they all backed away from Moka. Tsukune was confused by all this though. Well not the male students around Moka, but the way they seemed very nervous now since he appeared.

Moka, when these guys finally stopped bothering her and asking her if she'd go out with them. Saw Tsukune and ran over to him, she greeted him with a big hug as if it was the first time they saw each other today.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted happily and hugged her dear friend closely.

Tsukune smiled but heard a combined sigh nearby, he looked over slowly to the other male students who then looked scared stiff once Tsukune looked over at them. He then notice other female students were glaring at something in his direction, at first he thought it was him they were glaring at. Scared that they may know he was staying in the girls' dorm. But closer inspection showed that they weren't glaring at him, they were glaring at Moka.

Moka at this time wrapped herself around his arm and lead the way towards their class.

"What was that all about Moka-san?" Tsukune asked once they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"What was all what about Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked sounding rather confused of what he meant.

"All that, the male students looking scared for their lives and didn't you noticed those glares from the other girls?" Tsukune stated looking down at the pink haired Vampire on his arm.

"Hmm." Moka started before continuing. "Your just popular Tsukune-kun." She said happily.

Tsukune didn't know what to say to that. "Huh? Popular? Why?"

Moka nodded. "Why not? You beaten two other students including a second year student on your first day. You've shown how strong you can be, that's why the other students are a little scared of you. They respect you."

"More like fear me Moka-san… I don't like that…" Tsukune said with a sigh, he noticed Moka frown and decided to change the topic.

"Ok but why were those girls glaring at you?" Tsukune asked, Moka looked at him as if to say 'What?' but before Tsukune could ask why she was looking at him like that. Moka quickly dismissed that look.

"_Maybe he's not been popular before…_" Moka thought to herself before she answered Tsukune's question. "That's simple. Their just jealous."

Tsukune blinked in confusion. "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Moka smiled widely and said happily. "That you're my friend Tsukune-kun. I mean you are big, strong and handsome when you want to be. Not to mention kind, caring and selfless. That's rather attractive."

Tsukune was blushing like mad and couldn't even form a sentence after hearing that. "I… Ah… You… Wha… Err…" Was all his brain could come up with.

Moka giggled at that. "Don't worry about it Tsukune-kun. Lets just get to class." She said and continued to lead them to the main building.

"Err yeah Moka-san. Ok." Tsukune replied before clearing his throat.

Without neither of them knowing. There was the same blue haired girl from yesterday watching them at a distance, she was currently wishing she had a knife so she could stab Moka right there and then. But that wouldn't work well, why kill her when crushing her spirit is oh so more rewarding. She would make her move on Tsukune at lunch time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lessons were fairly normal, well as normal as they could be right now in a academy for monsters. Tsukune overheard other students whisper things about him or Moka behind his back, he simply ignored them. At first though he tried turning to whoever was whispering but whenever he turned to face who was whispering at the time. They'd quickly shut themselves up and look innocent. Tsukune suspected for sure that the year was going to be a lot tougher then he first thought now.

Now it was lunch time. Both he and Moka were enjoying their lunch on a bench outside. Tsukune was just eating come rice balls because even though Moka's cooking didn't taste that good, it was rather filling still. He was barely even hungry at all really.

Moka was enjoying her lunch as well, as she had just finished sucking on Tsukune's blood again. She looked like she was enjoying it during the process though, anyone who looked at the two without knowing that Moka was a Vampire. Would think they were a couple and they were necking. That was certainly going to spawn more rumours.

Tsukune felt a little thirsty now and turned to Moka who was licking her lips. "Moka-san I'll be back. I'm going to get a drink."

Moka smiled at Tsukune and nodded. "OK Tsukune-kun, I'll wait here for you."

Tsukune smiled and got up, he walked down the path heading to the nearest vending machines.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurono Kurumu, after over hearing Tsukune that he was going to get a drink decided to head him off and wait nearby around a corner. She had light ocean blue hair and dark purple coloured eyes. She wore a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wore a long-sleeve white blouse with a tight yellow sweater and a bow tie, and a green pleated checkered skirt.

She looked around the corner and saw Tsukune coming, he was closing in on the vending machines. "_There you are Aono Tsukune. You're my ticket to crushing that pink haired hussy's spirit and with it her reputation. I shall take you as my own and show everyone who is more beautiful. There is no way she can compare to me, a Succubus!_" Kurumu thought evilly and watched as Tsukune slotted in a coin into the vending machine and go a drink. She watched him drink it down and throw away the can in a bin before turning away to go back to Moka.

"_Now._" Kurumu told herself and came around the corner looking rather weak and leaning against the wall. She called out towards Tsukune sounding hurt. "S-someone… H-help me…"

Tsukune noticed the cry for help quickly and saw it was a blue haired girl, to him she looked like she was in pain. He listened to her cries more.

"Help me, p-please… I suddenly started f-feeling ill… Help me…" Kurumu said weakly in her little act.

Tsukune was easily fooled. He rushed over and gently held her shoulders while he knelt down. "What's wrong miss? Can you stand up? Should I get you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you so much… I've always had a rather weak body… Help me stand up." Kurumu asked.

Tsukune nodded and gently got her on her feet. Then all of a suddenly he heard her cry out in pain. "What's wrong?" He asked franticly.

"It's… m-my chest. It feels like it's going to burst… The pain… It's too much… Hold me like this." Kurumu asked as she suddenly embraced Tsukune in a tight hug with her huge breasts pressing right up against his chest.

"Wha?" Tsukune said right there dumbly as he unconsciously did what she asked him to do.

"Just hold me like this please… The pain is already starting to go away slowly…" She said and started to rub her chest against his.

Tsukune's brain was turning into mush as he barely recognised what was happening. "_What is happening now? Her chest! It really does feel like it going to burst! Wow! Her breasts are bigger then Moka-san's! They're so soft and- GAH! What am I thinking?_"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mean while a certain pinked haired Vampire felt a little depressed all of a sudden, and even more so when she suddenly looked down at her assets on her chest. "_… I wonder if Tsukune-kun really didn't find any discomfort with me sleeping on him… It was a little embarrassing but I did like how his chest felt against mine… I wonder if he felt the same…_"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back with Tsukune and Kurumu, Tsukune was trying everything he could possibly think off to keep his hormones in check. He was a gentleman, not a pervert. But it didn't help when Kurumu started talking.

"Your Aono Tsukune aren't you?" Kurumu asked rather dreamily and smiled warmly at Tsukune.

Tsukune blushing like mad replied. "Err yes I am."

Kurumu was enjoying this rather much so. "I knew it, you're the big, brave, strong monster who is also rather kind and caring. You're a real gentleman helping a girl in trouble."

Tsukune couldn't reply as he couldn't even think of forming a sentence now.

"Your so handsome you know that, I bet with your caring gentlemanly appeal. 'Any' girl would fall for you and would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend." Kurumu said seductively. She always like to play with her prey a little.

"I… I… Err…" Tsukune could only say dumbly which just amused Kurumu greatly.

"Tsukune-kun, look into my eyes." Kurumu asked nicely.

"What?" Tsukune asked while a bit confused but did so anyway.

Kurumu smiled. "I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be a good friend to me. Ok?" She asked while using her charm on him, in a moment he would be her willing slave. Except Tsukune just stood there blinking as she stared at him.

"Err… Kurumu-san. What are you looking at?" Tsukune asked, he didn't know he was a target for a demonic spell. Thanks to being half demon, such a weak charm was ineffective on him completely.

Kurumu stopped using her charm and just stared at him. "_Huh? Why isn't he enslaved__?_" She though angrily but hid it rather well.

"Oh nothing Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said cheerfully and looked at him again, she tried her charm again. This time with a lot more power.

Still didn't effect the oblivious Tsukune though, but his instincts were telling him he should get away though. "Kurumu-san… Your creeping me out…"

Kurumu was stunned by now, she could not believe this was happening.

"_I finally have him where I want him and my charm spell won't work! That's it! Full power! He'll be enslaved for sure!_" Kurumu thought herself and stared right into Tsukune's eye as deeply as she could. She used her charm again with everything she had.

Tsukune was wide eyed as he felt something trying to take effect over his mind then, at the same moment Kurumu tried to charm him again. The protection symbol on his back, glowed yellow under his jacket. He was burning demonic essence right now stopping what ever she was doing, quite a bit actually. On impulse he pushed away Kurumu suddenly.

Kurumu fell back and crashed on her ass. "Oof!" She looked up towards Tsukune in complete disbelief. "_That should of worked! How? How is he not enslaved by my charm?_"

Tsukune stared down at the stunned girl and shouted quickly. "Sorry! But I have to go now!" Then ran off down the path going back to Moka.

Kurumu snapped out of her train of thought when he heard Tsukune shout and watched as he rushed off. "Hey! Wait! What about my chest?" She called out angrily. She could not believe what just happened.

"_Oh I bet that pink haired whore put him under some kind of spell! Well I won't give up, there's more then one way for a Succubus to catch her prey._" Kurumu thought rather evilly and got up. Then she simply walked off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Moka was still on the bench waiting for Tsukune, she was actually getting a little worried of where he was actually. Her worries were soon lifted as soon as she saw Tsukune running back, she smiled but was curious as she wondered why Tsukune was so late.

Tsukune made it back and quickly sat down, he was now out of breath so he too a moment to catch it again. Once he did he finally spoke, he turned towards Moka.. "Sorry I took so long Moka-san."

"That's ok Tsukune-kun. But what held you up?" Moka asked now that she could communicate with her dear friend.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know. There was this strange blue haired girl, who looked like she was hurt. I helped her on her feet and asked what was wrong. She just said she was in pain. Then she suddenly grabbed me and told me to look into her eyes, I felt something weird so I pushed her away. But I said I was sorry and then I ran off. Does that make any sense to you Moka-san?" Tsukune asked hoping Moka could make sense of what he just explained to her, he neglected the part where Kurumu rubbed her chest against his. Thinking it would be a bad idea to mention that.

Moka listened and only had one question. "Who was this girl called Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune looked in thought for a moment before he remembered it. "Kurono Kurumu. That was it Moka-san. Do you know about her?"

Moka shook her head to answer Tsukune and frowned which made him worried, she sighed as she shook her head again. "Sorry Tsukune-kun I feel the same way. I don't know what this girl wanted but I think it's best you stay away from her."

"I was thinking the exact same thing Moka-san." Tsukune said.

Moka smiled. "Good." Then thought to herself. "_Sounds like someone was trying to take Tsukune-kun away from me… Forcefully. I think I best be careful and on the look out._"

Moka then stood up and said. "Come on tsukune-kun. It's almost time for classes again."

"Right." Tsukune said and stood up, soon as he did Moka wrapped herself around his arm like before and lead the way. He noted though she held on much tighter then before though.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Classes as had just finished and currently Moka was waiting in the hallway for Tsukune who had to go to the bathroom. While Moka was waiting she couldn't help but think about what Tsukune had told her earlier.

"_Who is this Kurono Kurumu? Does she want to steal my Tsukune away… Well… He isn't 'my' Tsukune but… Oh what should I do?_" She thought to herself, her internal struggles were annoying a certain other being inside of her. But didn't say a word until it picked up on something. Someone was watching her.

"_**Hey… Will you stop feeling down already? This isn't the time for that, your being targeted.**_" A voice said inside Moka's head told her.

Moka was shocked to hear a voice and looked around to see if anyone was there. "Huh? Who said that? Where did that voice come from?" But got no responce.

"So! You're the famous Vampire Akashiya Moka huh?" Said another voice above Moka, who looked up to see it was Kurumu on a nearby stairway. "Well that's what the rumours say right?" She commented before dropping in front of Moka.

Moka just stared at Kurumu until something registered in her mind. "_Blue hair!_" She thought to herself. "You're the one who spoke to Tsukune-kun!"

"Oh? Tsukune-kun mentioned me? I'm glad he remembers me." She said sweetly and smirked at Moka.

Other students were watching and every male student there was just gawking at the two girls that were staring down each other. Some were hoping there was going to be a cat fight. "Look at that blue haired girl, so small but her chest is huge!" "Is that Moka the Vampire? Who knew there was another girl to rival her beauty!" "I hope there some action coming!"

Kurumu smirked at all the attention she gain so easily, after all. It was all part of her master plan. "I'm the Succubus Kurono Kurumu, and I did more then spoke to Tsukune-kun. I let him touch my lovely body, for I intend to take him from you Moka. You are a thorn in my side that must be removed." She said evilly.

Moka was stunned to hear that what Tsukune did, or at least Kurumu had said he did... But it couldn't be true! "Your lying! Tsukune would never do that!"

"Oh but he did, and I enjoyed his touch very much. I'll let him touch me how ever many times he wants. For I will do anything to defeat you!" Kurumu declared while pointing right at Moka.

"Wha-what? Defeat me? What have I done?" Moka asked weakly.

"You are a complete eyesore that stops my great plan from coming to fruition!" Kurumu shouted angrily at Moka.

"Plan? What plan?" Moka asked sounding rather confused.

Kurumu laughed evilly. "My plan is to turn the whole male student body into my slaves! My plan for my Youkai Academy Harem!" She declared proudly.

Moka was stunned, she was honestly speechless and didn't know what to even say anyway to that.

Kurumu continued her rant. "So I have stolen your Aono Tsukune from you, as proof that I am better then you!" She told Moka with a big grin on her face.

"Leave Tsukune out of this! He isn't yours! He isn't mine either! He no one's! He doesn't have anything to do with this!" Moka shouted back.

"He means everything, he is the one you care about. So when I taken him from you, I've beaten you. That's that!" Kurumu shouted.

From down the hall a voice called out, one belonging Tsukune. "Moka-san!" He was running down the halls and was going to be at her side. But he didn't get a chance to make it.

"Oh Tsukune-kun!" Shouted Kurumu happily as she launched herself at the boy and smothered his face with her large chest. Tsukune's face was completely buried from anyone's view.

"Come on Tsukune-kun, lets go somewhere more private. I'll let you touch me again." Tsukune tried to get her off of him but was incapable as her grip was vastly superior to his. But it was clear he was trying to get her off, but in this loosing battle he was running out of air.

Moka was watching this, a bit shocked at this display at first. But finally noticed Tsukune's struggles and help him. She grabbed Tsukune from behind and yanks him back with all her strength, she easily pulled Tsukune out of Kurumu's hold.

Tsukune was glad he could breath again as he inhaled and exhaled deeply to catch his breath for a second time today.

"Tsukune-kun are you alright?" Moka asked sounding worried.

Tsukune gave her a nod. "I am… now… Moka-san. Thank you." He said as he caught his breath again.

Kurumu was not happy what so ever and wanted to attack Moka for that, but if she did so now she would be in big trouble since they were inside the main building. "You may of won this round Moka, but the battle is not over."

Kurumu said before turning her gaze to Tsukune. She gave him a wink and said. "I'll see you later, Tsukune-kun."

She then turned and left the two, not without planning on using the ultimate Succubus seduction technique on Tsukune later when he was alone. "_I'll wait for him in his room tonight, that'll be easy enough to find and then. Oh, I'll make him forget that bimbo ever existed. Oh yes, I will defeat you Akashiya Moka! I swear it!_" She thought to herself and laughed evilly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Moka and Tsukune having left the incident that happened in the main building, were in the girls' dorm in their room. Tsukune had to sneak in through the window again but that was the only way to safely get in without causing trouble. They were on the couch discussing what happened earlier.

"So that's her plan? She wants to create a harem… Why? Can't she settle with one boyfriend?" Tsukune asked sounding rather confused of to why would she create such a plan.

"Maybe she doing it for her species…" Moka suggested, she clearly understood Kurumu's plan better then Tsukune.

"Huh? What do you mean for her species?" Tsukune asked now even more confused.

"Well… Let me ask you something first Tsukune-kun." Moka said to the confused boy.

"Ok?" Was Tsukune's reply just getting even more confused.

"How many humans are there in the human world?" Moka asked.

Tsukune was taken back by that, he didn't expect that question. "Erm… I don't know... Billions? Tens of billions?"

Moka nodded. "Well Tsukune-kun there's a lot less monsters then there are humans, even my race the Vampires dwindle in comparison in terms of numbers. I'm sure your race does also. Am I correct?"

Tsukune found that rather hard to answer. "Moka-san I don't even know if I have a proper race… Besides my father, I'm the only one of my kind… I don't have a real standing in any world…" He said with a frown and turning away slightly.

Moka frowned, feeling sorry for mentioning that even though it did make her point. She was sad her race was dying out slowly, but in Tsukune's case his was more sever. Like his race was teetering on very the edge of extinction.

"I'm sorry Tsukune-kun, but now you understand. Kurumu's race is dying out and perhaps her plan is about making sure their survival is insured." Moka explained.

Tsukune nodded. "It's ok Moka-san and I get it, but still. She shouldn't try to bother you over this. I'm going to go have a talk with her, tell her to leave you and me alone. She can have anyone else after all."

Moka frowned at that. "Let me come with you Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune shook his head. "No Moka-san. I think it'd be best if you don't come, she'll just attack you on sight and I wouldn't want you hurt. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Moka just looked more worried but nodded. "OK Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune noticed her change of mood and gently reached out for her shoulder, her squeezed it and gave her a smile. "Don't worry Moka-san, I'll be safe."

Moka smiled but couldn't help but bring up something. "Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune smiled at her warmly. "Yes Moka-san?" He replied.

Moka looked down a bit but asked. "You didn't… Actually touch her like she said… Did you?"

Tsukune looked shocked, nervous and scared all at the same time. "What! No! That was all a lie Moka-san! She said that to make you feel sad! That's why I'm going to go to her so I can ask her to stop! I don't want anyone hurting you Moka-san!" Tsukune explained desperately hoping Moka would believe him.

Moka did not get any hints that he being dishonest or deceitful in anyway, she looked at him with a smile. "OK Tsukune-kun. I believe you, I didn't think you were that kind of guy anyway."

Tsukune sighed in relief. "Thank you for believing me Moka-san. Now, I'll go and see her. I'll be back later. See you soon Moka-san."

Moka nodded. She watch him get up and head to the open window, he transformed into his Ferai form and jump out. Even though she said she wouldn't be worried, she couldn't help but not be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurumu was currently inside the boys' dorm laying on Tsukune's old bed in his old room. Wearing nothing but a black teddy. Getting in was easy, all she had why fly up to his window and open it. Luckily he left it opened and once inside she changed into the sexy attire she was wearing now.

She planned on surprising Tsukune tonight and offer him the one thing dearest to her to forget all about Moka. Her body. She couldn't help but giggle.

"It'll be my first time… But it will be worth it, and it will be valuable experience for when I find my true destined one. Tonight Aono Tsukune. I'll make you pant out my name as I scream yours." She said to herself and giggled some more.

So Kurumu waited for Tsukune to come through that door at any moment, and waited, and waited… Waited some more. Until about two hours she sat up shouting. "Where is he!"

Kurumu was expecting him to walk through the door much earlier then this. She angrily got up and went to the front door. She opened it and looked around the dark hallway. She found it was completely empty, she growled in anger and slammed it shut again when she went back in.

She headed towards her window and looked outside, there she could see on the path that split off between the girls' dorm and boys' dorm was Tsukune. She was glad he was finally coming but her emotions changed rapidly when he reached the fork in the path. He took the path that lead to the girls' dorm.

"What!" She shouted in anger and disbelief, he noticed him go around the building towards where the windows were.

"Oh so that's it! I waited here all this time and he wasn't even planning on coming here tonight. He planned on sneaking into the girls' dorm and spending time with that Vampire whore. That is it! No more playing nice girl! I'll kill Moka and I'll make Tsukune pay for standing me up!" She declared in rage as a pair of bat like demon wings grew out of her back and her nails grew in left into claws.

She climbed out of the window and leapt into the air spreading her wings. She flew high up through the air towards the direction of the girls' dorm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukune was walking back to the girls' dorm after failing to find Kurumu anywhere. He first had asked the receptionist at the girls' dorm first even though she kept glaring at him suspiciously. But learned she was not in. He looked around the academy in locations where it was still open and looked around the grounds. He even took a peek in the creepy forest nearby but didn't stay long there. With no luck he decided to just go back.

"I wonder where Kurumu-san disappeared… Well, I'll just go back to mine and Moka's room… Mine and Moka's, I think I've grown to accept comfortably that now me and Moka are living together. In fact. Now that I think about it, most guys will kill for that I'd bet." Tsukune said and laughed nervously, he looked up to the open window he used as both entry and exit to the building.

He transformed into the Ferai form and leapt into the air, he easily caught the window ledge and climbed in.

Kurumu was flying over head and was watching Tsukune like a hawk the entire time, she watched as he transformed which actually interested her. He wasn't any monster she ever saw before, he would've been a great catch but it looks like it wasn't meant to be.

Kurumu then saw Tsukune leap up to the open window and growled angrily. "I knew it! Right! Tonight you die Moka!" She screamed and flew down towards the window.

Moka heard something at the window and turned to see Tsukune coming back in, she smiled knowing it was him now.

"Did you find her?" Moka asked but saw Tsukune shook his head.

"**No, I didn't find her anywhere Moka-san. It's as if she disappeared. I wonder if-**" Tsukune didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by a shout that came from outside the window.

"Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu screamed in pure rage as she hovered outside the window. Moka and Tsukune both turned to see her. Tsukune noted she was wearing something that made him blush completely, good thing the fur of his current was hiding it.

"Tonight you die!" Kurumu shouted and flew into the room and landed in between Moka and Tsukune, she then lunged at Moka with her claw ready to impale her. But Tsukune quickly grabbed Kurumu's wrist and threw her to the side so she couldn't get off her attack. Tsukune truly hated fighting women so he aimed not to hurt Kurumu if he could, even now as she was attacking them.

Kurumu slammed against the wall and glared at Tsukune. "You! I was going to surprise you but you stood me up! I waited for you for hours but here I see you with that pink haired whore! You probably were going to spend time with her making love! Picking her rather then me! Am I right!"

Tsukune was shocked to hear that, all of it in fact. He was at a lose for words and looked at Moka. He noted that she was blushing a shade of crimson completely over her face. He turned back to Kurumu.

"**Kurumu-san! Stop this! I was trying to find you and talk to you! We know why you have your plan now! You just want to ensure your species survives so you want as many boyfriends as you can! I don't know how your morals work but can you just leave us alone? I don't want to loose my friendship with Moka-san and I don't want you hurting her in any way. Can you please just stop this?**" Tsukune asked, hoping to settle all of this peacefully.

Moka was moved quite a bit inside after hearing that, Tsukune did seem to really care about her.

Kurumu though was having non of it and just seemed to get angrier. "Forget all of this? No way! Not after being insulted! And for your information Tsukune! Your wrong! My plan isn't to get as many boyfriends as I want! What do you think me as some kind of a slut?"

Tsukune blinked and looked nervous. "**No! That's not what I-**" He wasn't able to finish as Kurumu interrupted him.

"My plan is to make sure I find my Destined One! We Succubi seek out what we call a 'Destined Encounter' among all the men we tempt! For to our small species to survive! We must pick our men carefully! One man! That is all! For that one man will be my Destined One!" Kurumu explained and glared at Tsukune.

Tsukune felt stupid now, she wasn't looking for a whole harem to help her people breed more. No she was looking for her one true love… He unintendedly insulted her and tried to fix that.

"**Sorry! I didn't mean t-**" He tried to apologize but was once again was interrupted by a raging Kurumu.

"And you think I'm looking for a whole horde of idiots to sleep with? For that! You will die Tsukune! We could have been great but that is it!" Kurumu shouted in rage and lunged at Tsukune.

Moka was worried and didn't want Tsukune to get hurt, so she ran in front of Tsukune and shielded him with her body. "No! Don't hurt Tsukune-kun!"

At this Tsukune was stunned, Moka was now shielding him and Kurumu was still on the attack. Reacting as he quick as he could he held onto Moka with his left arm and with his right arm, formed the energy claw on his vambrace to block Kurumu's attack.

He does so just as Kurumu swipes at both him and Moka but stumbled backwards while holding onto Moka still. Unfortunately he found his back against the window, he cursed in his mind and saw Kurumu attack again.

"Die!" Kurumu screamed and slashed again. Tsukune blocked it but stumbled back again, thus he fell out of the window and plummeted from the thied floor of the girls' dorm. Both Tsukune and Moka screamed but Tsukune wrapped both his arms around Moka as he plan to use his body to cushion her fall.

They landed with a loud thud and Tsukune screamed in pain, if he wasn't transformed right now his back would be broken. But unfortunately things went from bad to worse as Tsukune could not hold his form anymore, that fall made him used the last of his energy to regenerate the damage and so he was forcefully turned back into his human form.

Moka noticed this, she was unharmed by the fall thanks to Tsukune but was only concerned about him. "Tsukune-kun! What's wrong!"

"Ahh… That fall did a lot of damage and I used up my energy reserves… Moka… I can't transform again without gathering more energy…" Tsukune said and let go of Moka, he felt really weak now.

Moka stood up and tried to help Tsukune get up but he could barely stand, he fell down on his knees and at this time Kurumu came out of the window. She saw that both Moka and Tsukune were still alive, but now he was in his human form again.

"I see your both still alive, well I hoped that the would do it but looks like I'll have to do it myself." Kurumu stated and readied her claws.

Moka looked scared and turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun! Take off my Rosary!"

Tsukune looked at her in a little bit of a daze, he was a little tired from having the last of his energy drained out of him so suddenly.

Moka shook Tsukune to get him out of his daze as Kurumu got ready to fly down and kill them both. "Tsukune-kun! Take off my Rosary! It's the only way I can defeat her and I can save you!"

Tsukune brain finally kicked in and nodded, he grasped Moka's Rosary and yanked it off. The transformation happened instantly. Tsukune was a little blown back by the sudden burst of demonic essence coming from Moka, he'd forgotten almost how much power this form had. He kept her Rosary in his grasp this time, not wanting to drop it again like last time.

"Whoa! What is this!" Kurumu screamed as she saw a huge swirl of pink and red energy with black pats surround Moka but it suddenly disappeared. "Her hair! It's changing to a silver colour! And her eyes! They be… become red! Is this her true form! Her Vampire form!"

Moka had transformed into the more taller, more endowed, silver haired and silted crimson eyed form now being unreleased thanks to Tsukune and was now staring at the Succubus floating in the air. She turned to look at Tsukune for a second before turning back to Kurumu.

"**So, we finally meet. You're the one causing problems for both me and Tsukune. You bare your claws and fangs, then expect me to lay down for the killing blow? I don't think so.**" Moka said calmly and got into a fighting stance.

Tsukune stared right at Moka, now transformed like before. She was simply stunning and even though he did say he didn't care what form she took. This one was very intimidating. With his other hand he reached for his talisman so he can enable it to transfer her demonic essence into him. But pulled away his hand.

"_No. I'm not going to repeat last time and just take it, even though it was an accident last time. The other Moka-san said I was allowed, but I'd feel better if I got permission from this one also…_" Tsukune thought to himself and decided to stay out of this and watch.

Kurumu was now a little shaken, here was a far more powerful form of Moka. She really was a Vampire. Not to mention even more beautiful then before. But Kurumu didn't give up.

"I don't care if you're a Vampire or not! You interrupted my great plan Akashiya Moka! I will not let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu shouted in rage and swooped down towards Moka, claws ready to strike.

Moka just smirked and waited for a little while for Kurumu to get closer. "**Y****our such a child Kurumu.**" Moka said, that just enraged Kurumu even more as she screamed and swiped at Moka. But soon found out she missed and Moka was suddenly right behind her.

"**Too slow.**** Know your place.**" Moka said calmly as she grabbed onto Kurumu tail. "**How about I tear off your tail and wings so you can never fly again!****?**" Moka shouted as she threw Kurumu over her head and slammed her into the ground as she screamed. It was now over, the slam was so powerful that it created a crater in the ground with Kurumu in it.

Kurumu was beaten, she could barely move her body after that attack, she turned her head slowly and saw Moka stood just a few feet away smirking.

"**You were too angry, your attack was obvious. You should calm yourself. Or am I, simply to much for you? You act like a devil, but really you're a naïve little girl.**" Moka said as she began to stalk towards the beaten Succubus.

Kurumu shouted in pain loudly when she tried to move but found it useless, Moka was coming in for the killing blow now.

"**Now to rip off those wings and make sure you never attack me or Tsukune ever again.**" Moka said angrily and at this point Kurumu started to cry.

But what neither of them expected to see what took place next, that Tsukune now stood in the way with his arms wide open facing Moka. He was guarding Kurumu from her. Kurumu looked up to him in surprise, not expecting this at all. Moka was also shocked by this display but quickly hid her shock and spoke.

"**Tsukune. What is this? Stand aside! I must teach this girl a lesson!**" Moka demanded but saw him shake his head.

"I don't think Kurumu-san has any bad intensions Moka-san, as she explained what her goal was and in the end that doesn't seem so wrong. She's just doing it out of survival for her species as you explained for me. Besides… I just can't see Kurumu-san as somebody being a bad person in her heart." Tsukune explained simply with a smile.

Kurumu looked up to Tsukune crying still but now not crying out of fear, but crying out of happiness. Thankful for what he was doing and saying. "Tsukune-kun…" She breathed out quietly.

"Just like I can't ever see you Moka-san as a bad person." He said and smiled at her more.

Moka looked annoyed but quickly hid her frustration. She walked up to Tsukune and took the Rosary from him. "**Don't be so foolish Tsukune. I simply don't want anyone stealing your blood away from me.**"

Tsukune gulped and hoped Moka wouldn't hurt him right now, he noticed her eye him for a few seconds though.

"**Also, why didn't transform and help? Not that I needed it. But did you think simply sat by and watch me fight the battle because you were simply too lazy?**" Moka asked and narrowed her eyes at Tsukune.

Tsukune looked nervous. "Ah but I couldn't Moka-san! I said I ran out of energy and I need to refill!"

"**Then why didn't you?**" Moka asked raising an eyebrow at Tsukune.

Tsukune just got more nervous and replied. "Even though the other Moka-san said I could, I still need your permission since you're a different person and the power comes from you."

Moka smirked a little. "**Glad to know you remember that Tsukune. Well, since you did remember to ask my permission and since I do feed off your blood. I'll allow you to channel my excess energy into you.**"

Tsukune nodded. "Thank you Moka-san." He said and reached up to his talisman, he held it for a second and it started to glow a yellow glow. Moka saw that ghostly streams of yellow energy came from the air around her and went directly into Tsukune's vambrace. When yellow steams of energy came close to him they turned into a dark green colour. He held still for a few seconds until they stopped drawing energy from her.

"It's done Moka-san. Thank you again." Tsukune said and saw Moka nod. "_Moka is right... She doesn't even look the drain effected her at all... Moka-san is really powerful._"

"**Good, can't have you dying and losing all that delicious blood Tsukune. Now I must rest, remember. Take care of the other Moka.**" She commanded before placing her Rosary back on, Moka transformed back into the pinked hair version and fell forward.

Tsukune caught her though but unlike last time, she awoken in his hold. She smiled up to Tsukune who placed her on her feet gently. He next turned to a sore looking Kurumu, she had retracted her wings and tail by now. He turned to Moka and said. "We should get her room Moka-san."

Moka looked at Tsukune, then at Kurumu. She turned back to Tsukune and nodded at him. "OK, I'll take her."

Tsukune nodded and turned to Kurumu. "I'll see you tomorrow. Kurumu-san." He said and walked off.

Kurumu watched Tsukune walk off and looked over to Moka, she was suddenly worried again. "Your… Your not going to kill me and hide my body are you?"

Moka sighed and shook her head. "No, I trust Tsukune's judgement and believe him. You don't seem like a bad person at heart. Besides I think it would be better if we were friends."

"Friends? I threaten you and even try to kill you but you want to be friends? Why?" Kurumu asked now confused.

"Well if your going to be Tsukune-kun's friend, it'd be better if we were actually friends. I don't hate you Kurumu-chan, I can see ourselves as really good friends. So what do you say?" Moka offered.

Kurumu looked in thought but slowly nodded. "OK Moka-chan, lets be friends."

Moka smiled happily and nodded, he helped Kurumu up. She let Kurumu lean on her as they walked into the building together.

"_But now I definitely won't lose to you Moka, for I have found my Destined One, Tsukune-kun._" Kurumu thought to herself happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the next day, Moka was currently waiting for Tsukune to come meet her by the doors of the girls' dorm like yesterday. Things were starting to get themselves in routine. Tsukune and Moka would wake up, get ready for the day and would meet up at the doors of the girl's dorms before heading off to class. Of course Tsukune had to climb out the window in order to meet her but even that seemed pretty routine right now.

Tsukune came down the path and waved over to Moka. Moka saw him and waved back, before running over and giving him a good morning hug.

"Morning Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted happily.

Tsukune smiled at his pinked hair friend. "Good morning Moka-san." He replied and was about to be lead by Moka to their classes. But a voice called out to him. So both he and Moka stopped in their tracks and saw Kurumu rushing over while holding something in her hands.

Kurumu caught up and was now offering a baskets of cookies towards Tsukune. "Good morning Tsukune-kun! I baked these cookies for you last night. Won't you please eat them?"

Tsukune blinked. "Huh? Why Kurumu-san?"

"Before I say why, please. Call me Kurumu-chan from now on." Kurumu demanded sternly. Moka was glaring a little at the Succubus now.

"But Kurumu-san-" Tsukune started but Kurumu interrupted him.

"Kurumu-'chan'." She said with more infusionism on the 'chan' suffix.

Tsukune sighed in defeat and nodded. "Ok Kurumu-chan." That made Kurumu smile happily. Moka though was not happy.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called him to get his attention, once she had it she then continued. "Call me Moka-chan now also."

Tsukune was about to say something in his defence until the very stern look on Moka's face stared him down. Similar to a stare from her silver haired form. He gulped at that and nodded.

"Yes Moka-chan." He said weakly and Moka was now beaming a happy smile.

Kurumu glared at Moka before coughing to get Tsukune's attention.

"Tsukune-kun. Do you remember last night about me trying to find my Destined One and thus my one true love?" Kurumu asked dreamily and stared at Tsukune with a just as dreamily look.

Tsukune could only nod dumbly.

"Well I've decided. It's you Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said happily and wrapper herself around his other free arm. She held the basket cookies under one arm while the other was wrapped around Tsukune's limb.

"What?" Was Tsukune's only reply as he stared at Kurumu in disbelief. Moka was glaring angrily at Kurumu.

"You were so brave, protecting me and risking your own life for me. That was then I completely fell in love with you Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said happily and nuzzled herself against Tsukune some more.

Tsukune was now completely at a lose for words right now.

Moka turned her head to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun! What is she saying!" She pleaded.

Tsukune looked back at her and tried to answer, but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't form a single sentence.

"So dear. When should we get married? Anytime is good as long as you decide but I'd prefer sooner or later." Kurumu said dreamily as she now started rubbing her breasts against his arm and chest side.

"Tsukune-kun! Do something!" Moka pleaded once more.

Tsukune sighed and shook his head. "_This is going to be a huge problem…_"


	4. Club Activities

The bell had rang with symbolized that classes had started, Tsukune and Moka were currently in their hoomroom class. They both could see their teacher Mrs Nekonome was in a very cheerful mood this morning as she started to give out an announcement to the whole class.

"Well class, today we'll be doing something special. This academy has a goal to help monsters learn to adapt to human societies. Just as I've been saying all along. Therefore, starting today you're all going to take up club activities."

"_Club activities?_" Both Tsukune and Moka thought to themselves.

"To get a better and deeper understanding of how things work in human societies, we must experience what humans go through in human made activities through these club activities. To transform into humans perfectly, we must understand humans perfectly." Mrs Nekonome explained.

To which a student made a comment about her failing that aspect of monster life since she had viable cat ears and a tail, Mrs Nekonome retort to that was simply clawing at his fall before continuing. Non of the other students dared to make another comment after seeing what their teacher just did.

"Understand now? Everyone must take part in these club activities! Make sure to visit lots of groups and decide which you want to join! Also be sure to visit the Newspaper Club I am advisor for ok?" Mrs Nekonome shameless advertised and with that said. The class emptied out into the hallway.

Moka and Tsukune were together and could see the hallway was now full of students, students that were either advertising for their clubs or looking to join a club.

"Wow, I bet every club in the academy has an advertisement here Moka-chan." Tsukune said turning to his friend.

Moka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but which do you want to join Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune looked in thought and sighed. "I don't know Moka-chan, there's so many. How about we just take a look around first?"

Moka smiled and grabbed onto Tsukune's hand. "OK Tsukune-kun, lets see what is to offer."

Tsukune blushed a little bit but nodded, both he and Moka went around the hallway and had gotten many offers. Each club that made an offer, thought if they were in their club it would boost their reputation up quite high. Thinking that having Moka the Vampire and Tsukune the myterious monster in their club would beenfit them in some way, such as making them highly respected and feared. All thanks to the rumours about them that spread all around the academy. They were givens offers to join clubs such as from the Photography club, Wereboar Rugby Club, Zombie Football Club, Mummy Tennis Club, Chemistry Club and Acupuncture Club.

All they both declined politely as they were too creepy for Tsukune's liking and if Tsukune wasn't joining, Moka wasn't joining. They explored around more and were given an offer by another club.

"Excuse me, would you like to join the Swimming club? Said a woman's voice, both Tsukune and Moka turned to face this new person. An older female student wearing a two piece swim, opened shirt and a skirt.

"I'm the swimming captain Ichinose Tamao. How about we take a swim together?" Tamao asked sweetly with a smile on the end. She was with other girls that were also dressed in two piece swim suits and open shirts. This form of advertisement certainly made most male students flock towards them. Tamao came up towards Tsukune and smiled at him.

"The swimming club is all female, but if you boys join our club we'll give lots of special attention." Tamao said which made Tsukune blush, the other male students signed up instantly.

"_Hmm… Well they seem normal, more normal then the other clubs._" Tsukune thought to himself.

"Well... I wouldn't want join for that. But I do like swimming a lot. What do you say Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked turning to the pink hair Vampire with a bright happy and excited face. It was obvious he wanted to join but still asked if Moka was ok with it.

Moka knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, Vampires couldn't go near clean pure water. It was one of their ultimate weaknesses. But the look on Tsukune's face, made her heart sink and twist with guilt. He had told her how much he enjoyed swimming a couple of days ago and couldn't bare to say no in case of hurting his feelings. So she merely nodded.

Tamao looked pleased. "Great, since we have full slots now. Lets go to the swimming pools." He said and lead the two of them personally.

Moka didn't like this woman, not one bit. She felt like Tamao was up to no good but didn't say to make Tsukune change his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon Moka and Tsukune found themselves at a large outdoor swimming pool. The senior members took off their shirts revealing their swim suits completely now. "Welcome to the Swimming club!" They all said in unison.

"Come on everybody, we have spare swim shorts for everyone!" One member said to all the newer male members while the other girls climbed into the pool. Each male student quickly took one, got changed and dived into the pool to join the girls. They all started to have fun together, it was as if it was more of a pool party then anything else really.

"Wow, this is certainly different but looks like we're free to do whatever we want! Come on Moka-chan! Lets join them!" Tsukune said happily, to him the water looked inviting.

To Moka, it looked like impending doom. "Err… Tsukune-kun… There something I have to confess…"

Tsukune blinked and turned to her. "Huh? What is it Moka-chan?"

Moka looked down embarrassed, she had her hands behind her back and made a small circle with her right foot. "I don't… Actually like swimming."

Tsukune little world of happiness was shattered, he hoped to have fun with Moka for once after joining the academy, but looks like it wasn't meant to be.

"What do you mean Moka-chan? Why did you join if you didn't like swimming?" Tsukune asked while frowning as he obviously was sad to hear that.

"Well… You looked so happy before… I didn't want to disappoint you. But now that we're here I can go through with it, the truth is Tsukune-kun that I…" Moka said trying to explain her reason, but this was extremely embarrassing for her.

Tsukune sighed, he had a pretty good idea why she didn't want to go in. "It's ok Moka-chan, I understand."

Moka looked up to see him smiling at her. "You do?" She asked sounding rather confused.

"Yes. It's obvious now. Your afraid of the water aren't you Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked in an understanding tone.

Moka was quiet for a moment there as she stood there staring at Tsukune, he was wrong. But that was a good excuse and it wouldn't hurt his feelings. Right? Plus she didn't want to admit her weakness out in public out of a small sense of her vampiric pride she did have. "Erm… Yes, you guessed right Tsukune-kun. I'm afraid of the water."

"Aww well, I was hoping we'd have a fun time together Moka-chan. But if your afraid of the water I understand. I'll quit, for you Moka-chan." Tsukune told Moka with a smile.

Moka was happy to hear that but at the same time didn't want to ruin his happiness. "But Tsukune-kun! You should at least have some fun! I'll sit on the side and watch."

Tsukune shook his head. "No Moka-chan, that isn't fair. Any club without having fun with you is no fun at-" He was about finish when he was interrupted by a surprise hug from behind. He turned his head to see it was Tamao.

"Hey! What are you doing out here? Come on! Lets go for a swim!" Tamao declared as she let go of Tsukune and suddenly four other members jumped all over him. They began to strip Tsukune down.

"Gah! Hey! Stop that!" Tsukune shouted as he was being stripped down by these ladies. His efforts were entirely wasted.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted while covering her blushing face with her hands, she moved one finger though and peeked on his naked form for a second before a pair of swim shorts were put on.

Tsukune stood there in black swim shorts, with his pair of vambrace were still on his arms as somehow the girls managed to get his shirt off with those still there. His talisman on his chain and choker was still firly secured on his neck.

"Hey why didn't you take those things off his arms?" Tamao asked the other girls.

"We couldn't get them off Tamao-san." One other four girls said. Tamao turned to Tsukune and raised an eyebrow at him. Wanting an explaination.

"Erm… It's a requirement for my race to wear these all the time, sorry I really can't say anymore or else I'd be breaking the rules Tamao-senpai." Tsukune half lied.

"Will they hinder you when your swimming? Metal is heavy." Tamao asked.

"No Tamao-senpai. They won't." Tsukune replied.

"Hmm… Ok Tsukune." Tamao said and pointed towards the swimming pool. The four girls escorted him into the water rather forcefully.

Tamao turned to Moka, she was about to say something when she heard one of the four girls comment on Tsukune.

"Hey! That's a nice tattoo you have there Tsukune-kun!" One of the girls commented.

"Yeah! Where'd you get it?" Another one of the four asked.

Both Moka and Tamao with the four girls looked at Tsukune's back to see the tattoo on it.

Moka recognised it right away, it was the same shape as his talisman. He had told her about it but it was the first time she ever seen it properly. It added an aura of mystery to Tsukune even though he told her what it was for.

Tsukune blushed not used to being ogled by so many women at once. "It's another requirement of my race. Sorry, but I can't say anymore."

The four girls in unison made a long disappointed sigh. "Awwwww…"

Tamao smiled a little. With that now clear she turned back to Moka.

"I heard you're the rumoured Akashiya Moka, rumour has it you're a Vampire. I wonder if that is true?" Tamao thought out loud.

Moka looked extremely nervous right now.

"But anyway, this is the Swimming club. If you don't intend to swim. Then why don't you just leave right now?" Tamao said.

Moka looked even more nervous, Tsukune over heard that and stopped the girls pushing him towards the pool. He was near the edge of it now.

"No way! If Moka-chan leaves! I'll leave too!" Tsukune threatened and saw Tamao turned to him while Moka smiled.

Tamao sighed. "Very well, she can stay. Now. Push him in."

The four other girls nodded and before Tsukune could react they pushed him into the water by the deep end. He came up to the surface quickly and inhaled a large breath.

"Hey! You didn't need to do that!" Tsukune said looking a little mad, to the girls it was cute and they giggled at him. Moka smiled after giggling as well and sat down on a seat in the shade. She would watch on for now, she still didn't trust Tamao though. Especially after she asked her to leave, Moka had a gut feeling that she seriously wanted her gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Time soon past and Moka was just observing Tsukune's swimming, he was really good. A natural and seemed to enjoy it, Moka smiled knowing at least Tsukune was having fun. But this wasn't unnoticed as Tamao took of liberty of examining Tsukune's technique personally, giving him a lot of attention even though he didn't want it. He showed her what he could do and she was giving him tips while praising him. But at times she was getting a little to close for Moka's liking as she pressed her body against Tsukune sometimes during giving him some tips.

Tsukune was currently listening to some more praise provided by Tamao. "Your form is excellent Tsukune, you're a real natural. You swim as if you're a fish. Perfectly adapted to your environment."

Tsukune blushed and replied. "Thank you Tamao-senpai, I have a lot of experience with swimming." It was true, thanks to his times spent in the Undine world he told Moka about before he did have a lot of experience in swimming.

"I can tell." Tamao stated happily.

Not to far away some other male students were watching this scene with envy. "How come that guy gets all the time with Tamao-senpai!" "That's Aono Tsukune, you wouldn't want to get on his bad side." "I'm not afraid of him!" "You should be, he a lot stronger then he looks. Not to mention he already has two powerful girlfriends that will defend him." "What? Seriously?" "Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if Tamao-senpai became his third girlfriend."

"_Why is everyone around here still talking behind my ba- Wait! Girlfriends?_" Tsukune thought to himself in utter disbelief.

Moka was also close by to those male students so she heard everything as well and blushed, were there rumours now that herself and Tsukune were a couple? Part of her actually wished that was true, but the rumoured said girlfriends. Meaning more then one.

"_Who could be the other- Oh wait! Kurumu! No way!_" Moka thought to herself and became very angry suddenly.

Tsukune felt like death was close by and turned to see Moka, not looking to pleased now.

"_I hope Moka didn't hear that but something tells me she did…_" Tsukune thought to himself rather glumly.

On the other side of the pool some female students were watching him. "Oh so he is Tsukune-kun?" "Yeah, Tamao-san really keeping the boy to herself huh? I'm sort of jealous." "I don't blame you, he quite a catch." "Aww… I wish I found Tsukune-kun first…"

Tsukune blushed over hearing all of that. "_Is there some force that hates me? This is too much…_"

Moka over heard that also and gotten angrier. "_Now more girls want Tsukune all to themselves? If I could only release my true form myself..._"

Tsukune felt like he may was well write out a will right now. He didn't notice Tamao sneak up behind him and grab him again.

"That's very good Tsukune. You show you have great technique. With your experience in swimming I believe you could be my second in command. I could discuss club activities with your 'privately'." Tamao said happily while rubbing herself against Tsukune a little.

Tsukune didn't face Tamao so he could hide his blush. "Ah thank you Tamao-senpai. But I don't think I should take that honour."

"Well... Ok, if that's what you want." Tamao said sweetly.

Moka looked right at Tamao and gave her a death glare. Wishing looks could indeed kill right now. Tamao noticed this but only smirked at Moka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Else where Kurumu was wondering the halls ways with the basket of cookies she prepared for Tsukune earlier. She was looking for Tsukune actually when she overheard two male students talking about an interesting rumour.

"Hey! Rumour has it that Moka joined the Swimming club!" "No way! Really? Damn! If I've had known that I would've joined when I could!"

"But rumour also has it that Aono Tsukune joined the club because of Moka!" "Dammit! Properly because she is his girlfriend after all…"

"One of them. Still I wouldn't mind seeing her in a swim suit!" "Well that I'd agree with you there."

The two students conversed before heading off, Kurumu stood there thinking to herself now.

"_Moka joined the Swimming club? It was probably an excuse to allow her to wear a sexy swim suit and seduce Tsukune-kun with her famine wilds! Damn! Why didn't 'I' think of that? But I thought Vampires and water didn't mix… Well she doesn't have to swim to show off her body... Well Moka, sorry to ruin your plans. But I did declare that I wasn't going to lose Tsukune-kun to you! I will defeat you! I will not be beaten! Your not the only one who can seduce Tsukune-kun in a swim suit!_" Kurumu thought to herself and giggled before running off to change then head to the swimming pool.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Moka watched at Tamao kept close to Tsukune no matter what now, what looking guiding him through the water was nothing more then a excuse to press herself against him. Needless to say Moka was furious and was watching them both like a hawk.

Tsukune wasn't enjoying this as much as he was earlier before, he felt honestly rather awkward right now. Anytime he saw a chance to pull away without pushing her away, Tamao ruined it before he could even attempt to do so.

Tamao though was having a great time, the boy smelt very good to her. She wondered what he tasted like, without warning she leaned towards Tsukune's neck and tried to lick it.

Moka saw this and screamed. "Tsukune-kun! Get away from her!"

Tsukune blinked but did what Moka said, forcefully this time though. He pushed Tamao away who looked annoyed now. Tsukune turned towards Moka.

"What's wrong Moka-chan!" Tsukune asked desperately wondering why Moka freaked out like that.

"Tsukune-kun she planning something! Get away while you- Ah!" Moka tried to plead to Tsukune but was interrupt when a splash of water hit her. Instantly she felt her energy draining.

Tsukune turned to see Tamao glaring at Moka and had her hand out, it was her that splashed Moka. "Causing trouble are we now? I think you leave now."

Moka looked at the water on her and looked shaken. "Water! No!" She screamed and ran off.

Tsukune called out to her. "Moka-chan! Moka-chan!" He called out but saw her hurried off and leave.

"_Oh? So the rumours are true…_" Tamao thought to herself and smirked, she noticed Tsukune looking right at her with an angry expression on his face. "What?" She asked innocently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Moka had ran away around the corner not to far away and was leaning against the wall, she was sparking with energy as she tried to dry herself off. While trying to do so she heard a voice in her head like yesterday. But this time it was non to happy.

"_**What were you thinking? Being so close to water! This is why you should never be that close!**_" The voice scolded her, Moka thought she was going crazy now.

"_Oh no… The humans were right… I am crazy… I'm hearing voices inside my own head!_ _I think the water effected me more than I first thought..._" Moka thought to herself depressingly.

"_**Idiot! Look down!**_" The voice demanded and Moka looked down, she saw the gem on her Rosary glowing and finally realised.

"_The Rosary! It's talking to me!_" Moka thought to herself in shock.

"_**No 'I' am! Your real your real self! I'm using the Rosary to speak to you!**_" The voice now revealed to be Inner Moka said.

"_My real self?_" Outer Moka thought to herself.

"_**Now answer me! Why were you so close to the water that you would let this happen? Water can drain a Vampire of all their power! It can paralyze you remember? We both inhabit that body so don't damage it with your reckless behaviour!**_" Inner Moka scolded to the Outer Moka.

"_But I just wanted to be with Tsukune-kun!_" Outer Moka thought in her defence.

"_**You lied to Tsukune and because of that you put us in this situation! I can see from your memories that Tsukune even offered to quit right there. But you lied to him why we can't go into the water! Why?**_" Inner Moka shouted towards Outer Moka in their mind.

"_I… I just wanted Tsukune-kun to be happy! To let him have fun! He been attacked many times because of me! It's not fair! He deserves something good towards him!" _Outer Moka shouted back in her defence.

The Inner Moka fell silent and Outer Moka didn't know that she either won or lost that argument now. She didn't know what to think.

"Moka-chan?" Called out by the familiar voice of Kurumu, she was wearing just her shirt and skirt but also wore a pair of yellow sandals.

Moka looked up and blinked. "Kurumu-chan?"

"Moka-chan! Where's Tsukune-kun? Why are you all wet? Where your swim suit?" Kurumu asked.

Moka blinked and was really confused now. "Huh? Tsukune in the swimming pool, I got wet cause someone splashed me. But what do you mean by swim suit?"

"Ah. Nevermind." Kurumu said and laughed nervously.

Moka then looked at Kurumu's outfit. "Why are you wear-" She was going to ask about Kurumu's change of outfit when a scream came from the swimming pool.

"That sounded like it came from the pool!" Kurumu shouted.

"Oh no! Tsukune-kun still in there!" Moka said and got up. Both she and Kurumu ran towards the swimming pool together to see what was happening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Earlier…

Tsukune was now glaring at Tamao after what she just did. "That was uncalled for and mean Tamao-senpai. Moka is afraid of the water and you splashed her like that. For that. I'm going. I'm quitting the Swimming club right now."

Tamao just smirked. "Oh but you can't go now, not after all the trouble I went to get rid of that annoying girl. The fun is just starting." Tamao said and her hands started to turn into webbed versions.

Tsukune looked shocked and heard a scream behind him, he turned and saw the other girls chasing after the other male students. Some of them got caught and were bitten, then they suddenly started looking like old men.

"What the?" Tsukune stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Soon all the male students for scrambling to get out of the pool and get to safety. Tsukune saw all the girls, had now transformed into their true forms. "Mermaids? Your all Mermaids!"

"That's right!" Tamao shouted proudly while jumping out of the water and revealing her whole true form from head to tail at Tsukune. She dived back into the water and circled around him.

"Don't think of us so badly Tsukune. Luring men into the water and sucking their life force, is simply our way. Now, I made sure I get you all to myself. You look…" Tamao said then her mouth opened up revealing a huge set of jaws ready to chomp down on him. "Delicious!"

Tamao then lunged at Tsukune who used all his strength to keep her mouth away from biting him. Tamao stopped trying though when she and Tsukune heard two screams.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka and Kurumu shouted in unison while running, seeing the chaos that was happening.

Tsukune took this opportunity and slammed his palm into Tamao's stomach then swam away towards Moka and Kurumu. Tamao coughed as she clutched her stomach after receiving that blow.

Tsukune hated hitting women but he learned that sometimes there was no choice. He climbed out of the pool and confronted both the girls. "Moka-chan! Are you ok? I was so worried after you got splashed, I wanted to find you but after you left Tamao and other girls transformed into Mermaids then started to attack everyone!" Tsukune explained.

"I was so worried, I mean you told me your were afraid of the water and-" Tsukune said but was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Wait. Afraid? You mean you told him that Moka-chan? You didn't say the real reason?" Kurumu asked looking at Moka who just looked away.

Tsukune looked very confused now. "Huh? What are you talking about Kurumu-chan?" He asked while turning to the Succubus.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune and then at Moka, she sighed and turned back to Tsukune to explain. "Tsukune-kun, Vampires are hurt by water. They cannot touch it or else it'll drain them of their energy and serious hurts them. Didn't you know that?"

Tsukune looked shocked and shook his head frantically. "No! I didn't! Moka-chan why didn't you tell me that! You know I'd never want to risk hurting you or putting you in danger!" Tsukune shouted looking very sad now.

Moka was embarrassed and ashamed of herself, but as she started to explain they heard an angry scream. The three turned to see Tamao with the rest of the Mermaids glaring towards them.

"Ahhh! You again! Why don't you just leave me alone to let me enjoy my meal? And you! I don't know who you are but stay out of this also!" Tamao shouted and tried to hit Moka with a much big slash of water.

Moka saw it coming but before she could react, Tsukune had already gotten in the way and took the full brunt of it. He was complete soaked again but he didn't care. He glared down towards Tamao.

"You attacked and hurt my friend, for that I will not forgive you." He said and turned towards Moka, then looked down at her Rosary before turning back to the Mermaids.

"I know my friend would like to fight you but instead I will fight in her place. No one attacks my friends and gets away with it, I stated that on the first day of the year to everyone I could and I aim to keep my promise." Tsukune declared and walked forward.

Moka was moved by that very much, Tsukune fighting on her behave now. At that time the gem on her Rosary was glowing again, showing that Inner Moka was listening as well now. "_Wow… Tsukune can be so cool…_"

Kurumu, though sad that he was fighting on Moka's behave. Did like seeing a almost naked and wet Tsukune being so brave and bold in front of her. "_Wow Tsukune-kun is actually quite ripped. He doesn't look it most of the time but he certainly looks strong! And that tattoo on his back! Ooo that adds mystery to him._"

Both Moka and Kurumu were out of their trains of thought though when saw Tsukune step towards the pool. They both stopped him in his tracks, Kurumu held him in place though since Moka could touch him now.

"Tsukune-kun! You can't! Fighting in the water will be dangerous!" Kurumu shouted holding onto Tsukune for dear life right now.

"That's right! If you fight in the water you'll be easily caught! Mermaids are natural swimmers Tsukune! There's no way to can compete with their speed in the water!" Moka added.

Tsukune smiled and turned to both of the girls. "Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan. Thank you for concerning about me. But I will be ok. I promise." He said and turned his focus to Moka.

"Moka-chan, you forget something I've told you about, when we talked about what I am." Tsukune said and smiled.

Moka blinked then realised what he meant. "_His other form! He has one suited for the water!_" She thought to herself, Inner Moka was still listening to all of this and was now interested to see this form also.

"What? What is he talking about Moka-chan?" Kurumu asked, demanding to know.

"Kurumu-chan, let Tsukune-kun go." Moka simply said."

"But-" Kurumu tried to argue but Tsukune interrupted her.

"Kurumu-chan, trust me. Ok?" Tsukune simply said and gave her a warm smile.

Kurumu stared into Tsukune face, she then slowly nodded and let him go. She watched with Moka to see Tsukune smile again then walk to the pool.

"Thinking you can take on a bunch of Mermaids in water? You're a fool, but I like my food with a bit of bite in it." Tamao said with a toothy grin.

Tsukune ignored her and spread out his arms, he looked down at the deep end of the pool and closed his eyes. Moka, Kurumu and Tamao with the rest of the Mermaids saw both the talisman and large tattoo on him start to glow a bright navy blue colour.

"_That colour is different from his Ferai form, do different form have different colours?_" Moka asked herself looking on with interest.

"_That aura! It's different than the one from his other form! He has another one?_" Kurumu shouted in her head.

They all watched as Tsukune jumped and dived into the water. As soon as he was under the water a bright navy blue light shined out from the spot he had just dive into. Moka and Kurumu felt a huge surge of power like his other form had, but it was different at the same time. Tamao could feel a surge of power as well as the other Mermaids but she didn't care.

"What a fool! Does he really think he can beat us! Bring him here!" Tamao ordered three girls who all nodded and swam underwater towards Tsukune. But those three were soon thrown back across the water screaming and landed back in with a huge splash. Now floating in a unconscious state.

"What?" Tamao screamed in disbelief and looked back to see the dark figured underwater. Then at unbelievable speeds it moved through the water, it was as if a torpedo was let loose into the pool. It attacked the other Mermaids surrounding Tamao and dragged them down underwater. Some tried to flee but were caught easily. Those that tried to attack back found their arms caught by blue tendrils of energy, those who found their limbs wrapped up by then tendrils given a huge shock as electric traveled through their bodies. The voltage from the shocks caused them to shout in pain before being pulled under like the rest. Soon most of the Mermaids were now floating on the surface of the pool unconscious, except for Tamao and three others.

Tamao growled and pointed the last three other Mermaids with her. "Attack plan beta! Now!" She ordered and saw the other three Mermaids nod. Two swam at Tsukune towards his front while the other came up from behind. The two in front tried to attack Tsukune first but both were soon caught by tendrils of blue energy like the other ones, when they both screamed after being shocked like others were before that's when the third lunged towards Tsukune underwater.

"_Two distract him, while a third attacks from his back! He'll never see it coming!_" She thought to himself but saw that the two caught Mermaids were then pulled underwater and thrown at the third one. The two hit the third one thus the attack failed. Then Tsukune swam towards the three and soon those last three were floating on the surface unconscious. Tamao couldn't believe it as she saw of her force beaten so easily.

"How? How did he know?" She screamed as she saw the shadowed figure under the water zoom around her now, it was circling her like a shark circles it prey before attacking. Tsukune then appeared out of the water as he jumped into the air and was over Tamao. At that point, Moka, Kurumu and Tamao could see what he looked like.

Tsukune's skin was now completely smooth and slightly scaly. The colour being a cool light blue with a greyish tint, he also had white spec like dots on his shoulders, back and upper arms. His hands and feet became slightly webbed also. His hair brown hair was gone, replaced with a series of small thin but long fins with small spines going along them. His nose was flatten with no nostrils. His cheeks now three silts going across on each side, they were gills. His teeth turns into row shark like teeth. His eyes, talisman, vambrace and the tattoo on his back all glowed a navy blue aura.

Moka looked on in wonder, finally seeing Tsukune's other form. He moved with such grace and speed in the water, defeating the Mermaids easily. "_Tsukune-kun…_"

Without knowing still the Inner Moka was watching this also, she was impressed to say at least. Tsukune's hidden surprise finally revealed itself and she admit this form as a certain beauty to it unlike like his other form. It wasn't as beastial or savage, more calm and peaceful really.

Kurumu was stunned. "_That's what Tsukune-kun was talking about? I didn't know he had another form!_"

Tamao though couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had seen many sea life and other sea monsters but what before her was something she never encountered in her life or heard off. She watched Tsukune dive back into the water and resurface, now floating in place revealing his head. Tamao was now very afraid, he was giving off so much power and defeat her whole force easily.

"What are you? Some kind of rare sea monster?" Tamao asked backing away slowly.

Tsukune didn't answer and raised up his arm and he shot it forward quickly. Three long tendrils of navy blue energy formed from the glowing vambrace and shot forward towards Tamao quickly, they coiled around her arms and body and Tsukune pulled her back.

"What the?" Tamao shouted as she struggled. She stared right at Tsukune who had a serious expression on his now fishy face. He lowered his arm into the water and Tamao felt like she was getting shocked by a whole school of electric eels. She screamed in pain and Tsukune suddenly threw arm up and lifted her into the air, then brought it back down and slammed her back into the water. He retracted those tendrils back and saw a now unconscious Tamao float onto the surface of the water with her face pointing upwards. Joining the rest of the Mermaids in their unconscious states, the battle was now over.

Tsukune floated on the spot before turning towards Moka and Kurumu, he calmly swam over to them. He looked up to the both of them.

Moka looked down at Tsukune. "_Wow… That was incredible!_"

"_**I agree.**_" Inner Moka finally said.

"_Ah! Oh it's you! You were watching?_" Outer Moka asked the Inner Moka.

"_**Since the beginning, I have to say I am impressed. Tsukune certainly is interesting.**_" Inner Moka said and Outer Moka nodded nodded in agreement.

Kurumu was beaming now. "_Wow that was so cool! Tsukune-kun is so awesome! What a catch! I will for sure make him my one and only destined one! I wonder what that form is like in bed?_"

Tsukune suddenly looked down in embarrassment and his gilled fishy cheeks heated up. "**_Err... I heard you all_… **_**I heard all of that…**__** Err… But thank you Moka-chan, and err… Moka-san?**_"

Both Moka's were shocked to her Tsukune's voice inside their head now. Kurumu also heard what Tsukune said and before she could react Tsukune again.

"_**And sorry to… disappoint Kurumu-chan. But I have to stay in the water to maintain this form. Or else I'd choke.**_" Tsukune said and looked up smiling a little nervously.

Kurumu and both Moka's were shocked.

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka started but found it hard to form a sentence after such a shocker came to their minds.

So Kurumu finished for her. "Was that telepathy? Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune nodded. "_**It was, this form communicates that way only.**_"

Kurumu and Moka both nodded, Kurumu felt out of place though. "Tsukune… Just what are you?"

Tsukune mentally sighed which the girls heard clearly. "_**It's hard to explain. But basically I'm a Hybrid, I'm part Demon. Part human. But thanks to my demon side I can take on different forms if I have their aspects. What you see here is my Undine form, my other one you saw was my Ferai form.**_"

"Part human and part Demon? Undine? Ferai? Tsukune-kun… Your going to have to explain this more." Kurumu said sounding rather confused.

Tsukune laughed mentally and nodded. "_**I will, later.**_"

Inner Moka though was now very interested. "_**Tsukune. Let me get this straight. Can you hear me?**_"

Tsukune turned to Moka and nodded. "_** Is that really you Moka-san? Moka-chan's other self?**_"

"Other self? Moka-chan! What is Tsukune talking about?" Kurumu demanded as she could only hear one half of this conversation. Tsukune's half.

Moka looked embarrassed and pointed to her glowing Rosary. "My other self, the silver haired form you saw yesterday can talk through this in my head, it seems Tsukune is also able to hear her now also. Now at least. I'm also confused by this Kurumu-chan..."

Moka explained to a now even more confused Kurumu. "Huh?"

"_**Don't worry Kurumu-chan, you and Moka are not the only ones who a little confused. I didn't know that you could talk to your other self Moka-chan. Why didn't you say so before?**_" Tsukune asked.

Again Moka looked embarrassed. "I didn't actually know until now…"

"_**Well whatever, Tsukune. Answer my question, why did you let me fight? After all, that **__**pathetic weakling harmed my body. So didn't I deserve the pleasure of teaching her a lesson?**_" Inner Moka asked dangerously towards Tsukune.

Tsukune had the impression that if Inner Moka was released now, she'd be glaring at him now. He metally gulped before answering her.

**"_But Moka-san... Even if I did so, water would still effect you right? I fought for you so you couldn't risk putting your body in danger. I didn't mean to insult you._**" Tsukune replied sounding scared and shaking in his position a little.

Inner Moka stayed quiet for a moment, letting Tsukune for a minute know real fear before answering.

_**"Alright, I'll let it slide... This time Tsukune. You are an interesting being, but as I keep repeating myself I'd hate to lose your **__**precious**__** blood. Learn your place Tsukune. But I'm going now.**_ _**Don't kill yourself and take better care of my body next time.**_" Inner Moka stated.

"_**Erm… Ok. Goodbye Moka-san. Sleep well I… Guess…**_" Tsukune replied nerviously. He and Outer Moka heard Inner Moka laugh in amusement.

"_**Goodnight Tsukune. Remember. Take care of my body or else.**_" Inner Moka finally warned and the Rosary stopped glowing.

Tsukune stopped shaking and sighed in relief.

Moka turned to Kurumu. "She's gone now."

"Well good it was confusing when Tsukune-kun talked to her." Kurumu said and crossed her arms. She then turned to Tsukune with a grin on her face.

Tsukune noticed this and looked worried. "_**Err Kurumu-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?**_"

Kurumu only grinned more, Moka not noticed her grin as well. "Well after hearing you and Moka-chan about joining the swimming club. I thought she was doing so, so she'd have an excuse to seduce you in a swim suit."

"What?" Moka asked in disbelief blushing, Tsukune was also blushing right now as he cheeks turned a purplish red.

"Well now that I see that's not the case I don't need to worry." At this Tsukune sighed but Kurumu continued.

"Because now Moka can't compete with me." Kurumu stated and she took her shirt and slipped of her skirt. Revealing a yellow two piece swim suit bikini that 'barely' contained her breasts and lower parts.

Tsukune's face was completely purple and red as he stared up to Kurumu, stunned and speechless.

Moka was shocked by this. "Kurumu-chan! What are you doing!" Moka demanded.

"What do you think? Beating you! So! Tsukune-kun." She started before leaning towards him giving him a much better view her breasts.

"Do you want to go for a swim together?" Kurumu asked seductively.

Tsukune couldn't take anymore and dived down into the water to high and cool off.

Kurumu blinked and looked annoyed. "Tsukune-kun! Get back up here!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later Moka, a now dressed Kurumu with a now also dressed and human looking Tsukune were sat on a bench outside. Tsukune was explaining to Kurumu about what he was, where he came from and basically explained why he has two forms when many monsters had one. Since he already told Moka she helped him explain thinks to Kurumu, even though she was a little confused on some things and a bit slow on other parts. Kurumu understood it all in the end.

"Wow Tsukune-kun, I never knew you were such a unique kind of monster. That's cool." Kurumu said and smiled.

"Heh, thanks Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said now getting used to the praise his friends gave him. He then suddenly was in a tight embrace as Kurumu suddenly glomped him.

"But what's really good is that your part demon, Succubus are a demon monster Tsukune-kun. We're totally compactable! I bet you'd father some strong children!" Kurumu said happily and tightened her hold on Tsukune.

"Children?" Tsukune asked weakly in a state of shock.

"What?" Moka shouted enraged by what Kurumu was doing and saying. She was about give Kurumu a lesson until Mrs Nekonome appeared suddenly.

"Oh Tsukune, Moka. Hello there." Mrs Nekonome said and looked over to Kurumu. "And you must be Kurumu."

The three students looked at Mrs Nekonome and blinked.

"Tell me, have you three found a club you wanted to join?" Mrs Nekonome asked cheerfully.

"Err… No Sensei, we haven't." Tsukune replied for the three of them.

"Mmm, why now join the Newspaper club then? I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Mrs Nekonome suggested hoping to get some new members.

"Newspaper club? Well that does sound like a much calmer one. What do you think Moka-chan? Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked looking at the two girls.

They both smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me Tsukune-kun." Moka said happily.

"Whatever club you choose Tsukune-kun it's fine with me!" Kurumu happily shouted.

"Then it's decided!" Mrs Nekonome shouted and pulled out a saying 'Welcome to the Newspaper Club!' "Welcome new members to the Newspaper club!" Mrs Nekonome shouted happily.

Tsukune smiled, it certainly sounded like a much better club to join. What could go wrong in joining the Newspaper club?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now night time, the day had ended and school was done for now. Tsukune and Moka we're currently back in their room. Tsukune was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his arms sat besides Moka, they were both in their pyjamas. They were watching a late night scary movie much to Tsukune's dislike. It was about zombies that were hunting down people in an apartment building.

"_I never knew Moka-chan was such a horror fan…_" Tsukune thought but his train of thought was shattered as a blood curdling scream came from the movie on the television. He looked shocked and almost threw the popcorn blow into the air. "Ahh!"

Moka laughed at Tsukune antics, she didn't expect Tsukune to act like this when she suggested watching a horror movie. "_After what I've seen I didn't think Tsukune could get scared so easily._"

Tsukune was shaking like a leaf most of the time during the film and if you listened closely you could hear his teeth clattering away. A few times he closed his eyes tightly, Moka half the time wasn't even paying attention to the movie as she had seen it before. She found it more amusing watching him right now.

Tsukune watched a seen where this girl got out of the apartment and was running for her life, she made it to this swimming pool which just made Tsukune remember about today. More exactly what happened to Moka, he looked glum for a moment but kept watching how the scene on unfolded itself. He felt worse when it did so.

Moka was watching Tsukune and saw when he seem sad of a sudden, she turned to head to watch the movie wondering what made him this way. She realised what it was when she saw what was on the screen.

The girl had accidentally fell into the pool of water and resurfaced, she about to swim away when something grabbed her from under the water. It was a zombie, she struggled but ultimately she screamed as she was pulled under and the pool had a big patch of blood in it now.

Tsukune shut his eyes at the scene, he couldn't help but think that maybe something like that would happened to Moka. Just today he learned that Vampires can die if they were near huge sources of water and fell in. Which he brought her too without realising the danger, then she got wet by a simple splash and ran off. Tsukune felt incredibly bad now.

Moka looked at Tsukune and frowned, something was obviously troubling him greatly. She reached for the remote and turned off the television. She placed it back down on the couch and turned to Tsukune.

"What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked now worried for him.

Tsukune looked at Moka but then turned away, he sighed and placed the bowl of popcorn away onto the floor. He turned back to Moka and tried to face her, but he just couldn't. So he settled on looking down inside.

"Moka-chan… Because of me, you were in life threatening danger and you got hurt… Why aren't you mad at me? You should be angry at me for stupidly joining the Swimming club and dragging you along with me… What if you fell in? What if you had…" Tsukune didn't want to finish that sentence, he kept looking down now hanging his head in shame.

Moka understood now. "_He blaming himself for what happened…_" Moka thought with a frown.

"Oh Tsukune-kun…" Moka started and moved closer to him and held his hand. "Please look at me Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune looked up slowly to Moka and she noticed that he was starting to cry. Tears had built up and were threatening to fall. Moka frowned and couldn't bare to see Tsukune in this state. She quickly pulled Tsukune into a tight hug and spoke softly.

"Tsukune-kun. What happened was not your fault. I chose to follow you, you didn't make me do anything. I put myself at risk. Not you. Please Tsukune-kun. Don't be sad." Moka pleaded her dear close friend while rubbing his back.

Tsukune sniffed and hugged Moka back very tightly, he never thought a hug could feel so good in his life. Maybe it was because it was Moka hugging him. But even though she was doing all this to make him him feel better, it didn't completely make all his guilt go away.

"But… What if you did fall in? And I wasn't fast enough to help? What if you… if you had… died?" Tsukune asked quietly and started sob quietly into Moka's shoulder. He tried to be strong but he just broke down right there and then.

Moka just held him against her while stroking the back of his head and rubbing his back. She understood how she felt, for it was the same way she felt about him. She'd let him calm down first before doing anything else right now. "_Oh Tsukune-kun… Always worrying about others and blaming yourself for you're friends mistakes…_"

After a few minutes Tsukune had finally calm down, he felt ashamed for breaking down right there but the prospect of losing his first true real friend. Was simply to much to bare, and even though Moka said it wasn't his fault. To him it ultimately was, he wanted to join the Swimming club so eagerly when it was offered to them, that's what started the whole ordeal. It was simply an attempt to finally have some fun with Moka, but it turned out to be a disaster.

Moka waited for another minute, all the while still stroking head and rubbing his back. "Do you feel better now Tsukune-kun?" She asked softly in his ear.

Tsukune nodded into Moka's shoulder silently and loosened his hug on Moka slightly.

Moka smiled. "Tsukune-kun… If that actually happened then it wouldn't of been your fault at all… You didn't know Tsukune-kun… You can't blame yourself for my mistake if you didn't know… " She tried to explain.

Tsukune fell silent for a moment but nodded.

Moka smiled and pulled back to look at his tear stained face, she slowly wiped them off with her sleeve. "There now, calm down. I'm still here Tsukune-kun. You haven't lost me."

Tsukune looked at Moka's smiling face but turned his gaze down once again, he looked back up when he asked her something though.

"Moka-chan… Can I please ask you something?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course Tsukune-kun." Moka replied.

"… Moka-chan… Why didn't you tell me water could hurt you? That it could kill you? If you'd of said something I would've declined straight away and we could've picked a different club. But you never told me… Not even when we got there… Why?" Tsukune asked desperately wanting to know why Moka didn't tell him.

Moka felt ashamed of herself now, Tsukune was beating himself up because her stupid mistake. "Tsukune-kun… The reason I didn't tell you was because… I didn't… The reason is… Because you looked so happy…"

Tsukune stared at Moka and then looked down.

"So it is my fault…" Tsukune said sounding like he going to start crying again, Moka would not let that happen.

"No! Tsukune-kun it's not your fault! Believe me please!" Moka pleaded and saw Tsukune raise his head to face her, he was still sad but now very confused.

"Tsukune-kun ever since we got here, bad things had happened. You don't deserve bad things to happen to you Tsukune-kun. You're the most kind, brave, caring person I've ever known. When I saw you look so excited about joining the Swimming club. I couldn't say why I didn't want to… What I did was for you Tsukune-kun, you protected me from harm. I did it to simply make you happy but instead something bad happened again… Tsukune-kun I'm so sorry… You try to do good but bad things keep happening…" Moka said and frowned.

Tsukune looked down again and didn't say anything.

"Nothing good has ever happened to you Tsukune-kun, not since we got here." Moka said now sounding sad herself.

"Your wrong Moka-chan… I met you. That alone is good enough for me." Tsukune said and looked back up with a small smile.

Moka blushed a little after hearing that and was a little taken back by that.

"Moka-chan I'd suffer through all the bad things that happened and more as long as I get to be with you. You're my friend Moka-chan, my first real friend. You do mean a lot to me and you're the best thing that has ever happened to my life." Tsukune said and his smile grew.

Moka stared at Tsukune and her blush grew even more.

"Besides, other good things happened. You can release your true self and I got to meet her, you've let me stay with you for the year, we met Kurumu-chan and even though she was mean at first she became a good friend. Plus we're all now in a nice calm little club. See? Good things do happen Moka-chan, but the best thing that definitely happened was you Moka-chan." Tsukune said then gave her his trademark big and warm smile.

"Tsukune-kun…" Moka said dreamily and leaned closer very slowly suddenly.

Tsukune noticed this and his heart started to beat really fast. "Moka-chan…"

Tsukune watched at Moka's face got closer and closer, until suddenly when they were mere inches apart her head went down quickly and bit into his neck. Tsukune flinch in surprise and looked down to see Moka feeding on him. He sighed quietly to himself.

Moka stopped feeding after she had gotten her fill and sealed up the wound with the saliva off her tongue. She then leaned against Tsukune and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm… Your blood is as tasty as ever Tsukune-kun…" Moka dreamily and quietly commented.

Tsukune laughed quietly and held Moka tightly, letting her lean on him how ever much she wanted. Though Tsukune couldn't help but wonder something.

"Moka-chan?" Tsukune said to get her attention.

"Mmm? Yes Tsukune-kun?" Moka replied.

"If… You can't touch water… Then does that mean…" Tsukune felt really embarrassed to ask this.

"Does that mean what?" Moka asked looking up to Tsukune's face quite puzzled now.

"Erm... Does that mean you don't actually use… The… Bathroom?" Tsukune asked nervously and while blushing.

Moka blinked in confusion at until she got what Tsukune meant, she blushed a crimson red.

"Erm… I do… But I don't used normal water Tsukune-kun." Moka stated.

Now it was Tsukune's turn to be confused. "What do you mean by that Moka-chan?"

"Well… My water comes from a supply with a herbal antidote added into it Tsukune-kun, Vampires can't be in pure water Tsukune-kun. But if something is mixed into it then it's impure and it's safe touch." Moka explained.

"Oh." Tsukune simply said at first now understanding what Moka meant. "Is that why… It has that weird green tint and that it tastes funny Moka-chan?"

Moka nodded but looked a little puzzled again. "I know it looks slightly different but what do you mean tastes funny? It tastes fine to me when I use it."

Tsukune sweat dropped at that. "Erm… Moka-chan… Water isn't suppose to taste like grass a little…" Tsukune stated.

"Oh… Well I used it all my life so I guess I've gotten used to it. Besides it's not like I've drunk normal water in my life now is it?" Moka said in mock anger while turning her head away.

Tsukune laughed nervously. "Aheh… Sorry Moka-chan."

Moka smiled before turning back to Tsukune. "Now I think we should go to bed Tsukune-kun, it's been a long day and I'm sure your tired." Moka said and tried to pull back but Tsukune was not letting her go. She looked at him with a confused expression again.

Tsukune looked nervous and a little sad. "Erm… Moka-chan I wouldn't normally ask of this… But after today… Is it ok if we… Erm… Sleep together in the same?" Tsukune asked rather weakly.

Moka blushed and didn't know what to say.

"I mean I'm still a little shaken up from today and after the thought of losing-" Tsukune was trying to explain why he was suggesting such an idea until Moka stopped him talking by placing a finger on his lips.

"Tsukune-kun, I understand. Ok, if you want. We'll sleep in the same room, but lets go to my room and sleep on the bed. It'll be much more comfortable then the couch." Moka said.

Tsukune nodded and watched as Moka tried to get up again, but like last time he didn't let go. Moka looked at Tsukune again and saw that he looked worried still.

"Tsukune-kun I won't disappear, I promise. Here." She said and reached back for one of his hands on her back.

"Hold onto my hand and release your hug, I'll still be in contact with you. I'll stay with you Tsukune-kun." Moka said and smiled when Tsukune nodded. He did what he was instructed. He held onto her hand and let her go of his hug. But kept a firm grip of her hand.

Moka then got up, pulled Tsukune up off the couch and lead him towards the bedroom. She turned off the living room light in the process. She then lead Tsukune towards the bed and opened up the cover. All without letting go of his hand.

"You get into the bed first Tsukune-kun, I'll get in afterwards." Moka instructed. She smiled when Tsukune nodded and climbed in slowly. Making sure to not loose his grip on her hand or drag her around.

When Tsukune was laid down on the bed, Moka climbed in after and laid on top of him. She then pulled the covers over the both them and then released her hold on his hand. Just after she let go though, Tsukune quickly wrapped his arms around her once again and held her against him tightly.

Moka felt him shake a little, since she was now on top of him she could easily feel that. She slowly hugged him back and whispered in his ear. "Shh… It's ok Tsukune-kun… I'm here… No need to worry… I'm not going anywhere…"

Tsukune slowly nodded and stopped shaking. "Good… Goodnight Moka-chan…" He whispered back and closed his eyes.

Moka smiled and followed suit. "Goodnight Tsukune-kun."

They both fell into a world of dreams in each other's arms, their bond growing stronger once more. Moka vowed never to do something that would put Tsukune in such a state ever again. She would protect him from all harm as he would for her.


End file.
